


Добро пожаловать домой

by Bereniska



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, fem!Bilbo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereniska/pseuds/Bereniska
Summary: Оно очень странное и достаточно унылое, потому что я не очень умею в гет, но как получилось.Изначально писалось под заявку с гетного хоббит феста:Бильбо всегда была "белой вороной" - не замужем и не скрывала, что и не собиралась впредь, предпочитала мужские штаны удобной женской юбке и т.д - про которую ширские сплетницы и сплетники не забывали чесать свои языки, вот и тут, выдумала тоже, в почтенные пятьдесят лет бросить все и сбежать с тринадцатью гномами непонятно куда. Хочется прочитать про приключения Бильбо, который поначалу (или вообще до самого конца) скрывает свой пол и реакцию гномов, когда те все узнают. (с)





	1. Chapter 1

_Дорога вьется под ногами_

_И убегает дальше в лес_

_А ты уходишь в след за снами_

_На поиск счастья и чудес_

  
  
Гэндальф давно знал семейство Туков. Никто уже теперь и не упомнит, когда в Хоббитоне впервые появился этот старый маг в сером плаще. Он приходил то реже, то чаще, и иногда проходило несколько десятков лет, прежде чем он появлялся снова, чтобы перебудоражить всю округу своими фейерверками и рассказами о приключениях и страшных битвах.  
  
Бильбо, хоть и носила фамилию отца, целиком и полностью принадлежала Тукам. Поговаривали, что кто-то из Туков много лет назад взял жену из эльфов. С тех пор за этим родом и водились всякие странности. Слухи говорили, что их богатство было баснословным, нажитое балрог знает какими путями: или в приключениях, или награбленное из чьих-то сокровищниц.  
  
Так что, с самого раннего детства, Бильбо привыкла не обращать внимания на перешептывание соседей и неодобрительные взгляды родичей со стороны Бэггинсов. Она росла сорванцом, лазила по деревьям и заборам, утром уносилась в лес, и ее взлохмаченные по-мальчишески коротко остриженные кудряшки можно было увидеть только вечером, когда она возвращалась домой, в порванном платье, весело насвистывая и таща какие-то ветки и прочий мусор.  
  
Масла в огонь подливал Гэндальф, который в то время был частым гостем деда Бильбо. Когда старый Тук и маг сидели на крылечке и пускали кольца дыма, Бильбо не отходила от них ни на шаг, жадно вслушиваясь в неторопливый, и большей частью непонятный ей разговор.  
  
Тетушки и кумушки качали головами и заламывали руки, глядя на то, что вырастает из такого некогда чудесного ребенка. Ее волосы никогда не знали гребня и ленты, а на смену цветастым платьям вскоре пришли мальчишеские штаны. Да и имя ей дали какое-то не девчачье.  
  
А потом Гэндальф пропал, и появилась надежда, что юная хоббитянка еще сможет стать почтенным членом семьи Бэггинсов. Она и в самом деле остепенилась, и многочисленные родственники облегченно вздохнули. Днем она, как и подобает женщине, занималась домашними делами. А вечерами… она погружалась с головой в книги и карты, представляя, как спит у костра на голых камнях, а над ее головой светит чужая луна, и мерцают незнакомые звезды. Как она идет по обочине пыльной дороги и вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух, пронизанный горьковатым запахом полыни. Как в ночной тишине стрекочут сверчки, и где-то недалеко ухает сова. Она мечтала просыпаться с рассветом, и бесконечно идти по далеким полям, или покачиваться в скрипучем седле, вдыхая запах его вытертой кожи. А рядом с ней неотступно будут идти ее друзья, с такими же отчаянно горячими сердцами, которые не променяли честь и отвагу на мягкое кресло и сытный ужин. Таким был ее идеальный мир. С такими мыслями она могла просидеть на крыльце до рассвета, покуривая трубку и наблюдая, как серые дымные колечки уплывают за холм. Но у нее не было друзей, и окружали ее холмы, а не бескрайние поля. А потом начинался новый день, полный забот и хлопот, и она откладывала свои мечты до вечера, когда никто не сможет ей помешать.  
  
Когда Гэндальф снова решил навестить Хоббитон, Бильбо уже была «девушкой на выданье». Но женихи сторонились ее — они просто ее боялись, и ничто не могло их переубедить: ни увещевания родителей, ни солидное приданое невесты. Да и сама Бильбо никогда не задумывалась о замужестве. Ее манила дрога, которая начиналась у ее калитки, и бежала вперед, исчезая на горизонте.

 

* * *

  
Их новая встреча произошла случайно. Бильбо проснулась с рассветом и вышла из душной норы на прохладный воздух. Округа еще спала и вокруг стояла звенящая тишина. Она устремила взгляд на пустую дорогу и увидела вдалеке небольшую повозку. Повозка была запряжена одной лошадью и неспешно катилась по сверкающим в первых лучах солнца лужам. Когда повозка поравнялась с норой Бильбо, она узнала в высокой фигуре старого мага.  
  
— Гэндальф! — воскликнула она, подбегая к забору.

Маг несколько мгновений смотрел на нее и расплылся в приветливой улыбке.

— Тебя и не узнать, повзрослела, похорошела… — сказал он, выбираясь из повозки. — Есть чем угостить уставшего путника?

 

* * *

 

— Ты надолго? — не унималась Бильбо, пожирая волшебника глазами.

— Нет, я здесь проездом. У меня есть кое-какие дела в Серых Гаванях, — отозвался Гэндальф, затягиваясь трубкой.  
  
В глазах Бильбо загорелись шальные искорки, и она вцепилась в рукав волшебника.

— Возьми меня с собой! — взмолилась она. — Я здесь задыхаюсь! Мне осточертели эти холмы и постные физиономии родственников. Я хочу увидеть горы, Гэндальф! Я хочу повидать эльфов, мне надоела эта нора…  
  
Маг усмехнулся в бороду и как-то странно посмотрел на нее.

— Бильбо, приключения опасное дело. Ты не понимаешь, во что хочешь ввязаться… И покажи мне того, кто решится взять с собой в поход женщину, — и он снова лукаво усмехнулся.

— А им совершенно не обязательно знать, что они берут в поход женщину, — обиженно буркнула Бильбо. — У меня осталось много вещей отца, кое-что мне даже как раз… Гэндальф, умоляю, дай мне хотя бы надежду…

— Все в свое время, юная леди, — ответил маг, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались.

 

* * *

 

Шли годы, а от Гэндальфа все не было вестей. Сначала Бильбо с замиранием сердца распахивала дверь, когда мимо проезжала очередная повозка. Но вместо Гэндальфа ей обычно правил фермер, спешащий на ярмарку, или, реже, гном, заплутавший по дороге в Синие Горы.  Сладковатое предвкушение сменилось томительным ожиданием, а ожидание, в свою очередь, робкой надеждой. Но чем дольше она ждала, тем эта надежда становилась призрачней. Книги со сказками и легендами заняли свое место на полках и покрывались пылью, а, сидя у камина, она читала книги по садоводству. Отношения с соседями и родичами постепенно налаживались. Бильбо, как и любой хоббит, любила гостей, и в ее норе часто собирались на чаепития. Теперь ничто не отличало ее от женщины ее положения и возраста. Разве что, коротко остриженные волосы, и нелюбовь к платьям.

 

* * *

 

И вот, спустя лет этак двадцать, объявился Гэндальф. Он приехал так же неожиданно, как и всегда. Ранним утром Бильбо услышала поскрипывание колес повозки и подошла к круглому окошку. Она увидела знакомую островерхую шляпу и на душе сразу потеплело. А маг уже шел по дорожке к норе.

Бильбо торопливо вытерла руки о передник и поспешила открывать.

— Я уже и не надеялась тебя увидеть. — С улыбкой сказала Бильбо, спускаясь с крыльца.

— У меня были дела, — уклончиво ответил Гэндальф. — И сюда меня тоже привело дело. Ты все еще грезишь приключениями?

— Приключениями? — Бильбо убрала со лба прядь волос и присела на скамейку. — Не уверена, что правильно тебя поняла…

 Гэндальф усмехнулся.

— Я устраиваю одно дельце и мне нужен компаньон. Кажется, в нашу последнюю встречу ты умоляла меня взять тебя с собой.

— Это было тысячу лет назад! Да, я все еще жажду приключений, но я не могу сейчас все бросить и отправиться невесть куда. На кого я оставлю дом и сад? Ты всегда появляешься внезапно, будоражишь всю округу, а потом так же внезапно исчезаешь на год, пять, а то и двадцать лет! И вот сейчас ты появляешься и говоришь, что тебе нужен компаньон. Я не могу просто взять и сорваться с места!

— Бильбо, запомни, волшебники всегда приходят в нужный час. Не раньше и не позже. Если волшебник появился внезапно — значит, так нужно. А приключения на то и приключения, чтобы сваливаться, как снег на голову. В общем — решено. Я предупрежу остальных. И запомни — ничему не удивляйся.

С этими словами Гэндальф развернулся и зашагал к калитке, а Бильбо осталась сидеть, пытаясь осмыслить его слова.

 

* * *

 

Вечер следующего дня выдался каким-то на удивление тихим. В саду не шелохнулось ни одной веточки, словно мир замер в ожидании чего-то. Но Бильбо не придала этому значения — она была занята готовкой ужина. О приходе мага она успешно позабыла и теперь насвистывала любимую песенку, вытаскивая из духовки горячие кексы.

Ее умиротворение нарушил звон дверного колокольчика. Бильбо запахнула халат и пошла открывать.

— Двалин, к вашим услугам, — произнес гном, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошел в нору, ненавязчиво отодвигая хозяйку с пути.

Бильбо смотрела на гнома в полном восхищении и не могла произнести ни слова. Конечно, до этого она уже видела гномов. Они часто приезжали на ярмарки в Шир, и продавали игрушки ручной работы и мелкие украшения. Или проезжали мимо, по пути в Синие Горы. Но видеть гнома вот так, у себя в прихожей, ей еще не приходилось. Тем более, что гость был при полном вооружении.

— Вкусно пахнет. — Нарушил молчание Двалин, потянув носом воздух. — И что сегодня на ужин? Кексы?

И он прошествовал на кухню, словно всю жизнь прожил в этой норе и знал в ней каждый закоулок.

Когда Бильбо, наконец, собралась с мыслями, чтобы спросить, что, собственно, понадобилось почтенному гному в ее норе, в дверь снова позвонили.

На пороге оказался гном с длинной седой бородой.

— Балин, к вашим услугам, — представился гном.

На этот раз Бильбо вспомнила о хороших манерах:

— Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим. Заходите, не стойте на пороге.

«Что я делаю?», — подумалось Бильбо. «Я же их совсем не знаю! Что им вообще тут нужно?»

И она пошла на кухню, где были оба гнома.

Хозяйка норы застала гостей за оживленной беседой, и слегка успокоилась. Будь они разбойниками, они бы уже наверняка начали ее грабить. Или еще что похуже.

А гномы, тем временем, уже доедали свежие кексы и требовали добавки.

В дверь снова позвонили, и Бильбо со стоном пошла к двери.

На пороге стояло целых два гнома. Они были заметно моложе двух первых.

— Фили. — Представился тот, что был постарше.

— И Кили. — Добавил второй, с темными растрепанными волосами.

— К вашим услугам! — Закончили они хором и низко поклонились.

— К вашим услугам и услугам ваших родственников. — Ответила Бильбо, мысленно прикидывая, хватит ли у нее еды на всех них.

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Бэггинс? — Спросил Кили.

— _Мистер_ Бэггинс? Нет, вы, кажется, ошиблись домом. — С каким-то даже облегчением ответила Бильбо, и тут ее осенило. Гэндальф! Вот чему не надо удивляться. Что ж, раз им нужен _мистер_ Бэггинс, они получать _мистера_ Бэггинса.

В прихожей возник Двалин и увел Фили и Кили на кухню, а Бильбо, тем временем, благодарила Эру за то, что этим вечером она решила надеть свободный халат.

 

* * *

 

Размышления Бильбо прервали грохот в гостиной и сдавленная ругань. Бильбо подхватила полы халата и осторожно приблизилась ко входу. От увиденного у нее закружилась голова. Посреди комнаты были сдвинуты два стола – второй принесли из кухни, вокруг столов стояли все стулья, какие нашлись в доме, пара табуреток и даже сундук, в котором Бильбо хранила муку. Гостей ожидалось много.

В дверь снова звонили. Бильбо не успела открыть, как гости, а их было пятеро, уже были в прихожей, кланялись и предлагали свои услуги. Повесив плащи на крючки Дори, Нори, Ори, Оин и Глоин проследовали в гостиную. Вновь пришедшие тут же присоединились к остальным и стали накрывать на стол, напевая какую-то веселую песенку. А Бильбо безразличным взглядом следила за тем, как опустошают ее кладовку, и думала только об одном: как не выдать себя.

Воспользовавшись затишьем, она бросилась в свою спальню и зарылась в старый сундук. Шелковая сорочка, рубашка, жилет, сюртук, шейный платок. Как можно больше слоев, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Скрыть женские очертания, сделать тело более плотным. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу, она подошла к зеркалу и пристально посмотрела на свое отражение. Из зеркала на нее глядел вполне симпатичный хоббит. Удовлетворившись результатом, она еще немного повертелась перед зеркалом. Теперь главное – следить за речью.

В дверь стучали. Громко и нетерпеливо. Бильбо начинала злиться. Но не на гномов. И даже не на Гэндальфа. Она злилась на себя.

«Сама виновата. Хотела приключений – получи», — думала про себя Бильбо, хватаясь за дверную ручку.

Когда дверь распахнулась, она ели успела отскочить. На пороге образовалась целая куча гномов, а сзади стоял Гэндальф и посмеивался в бороду.

— Вы, наконец, слезете с меня, или нет? — прорычал кто-то из самого низа кучи.

Гномы мгновенно вскочили с пола и стали помогать подняться обладателю голоса. Бильбо сглотнула. Одного беглого взгляда на этого гнома было достаточно, чтобы понять — он совсем не из простых. И дело даже не в его роскошной одежде, а в холодном взгляде его синих глаз, в том, как он говорил, как держался.

Гном отряхнулся и высокомерно посмотрел на Бильбо.

— Бильбо, позволь представить тебе лидера нашей компании. Торин Дубощит. — Сказал, насмеявшись, Гэндальф.

Она была готова сквозь землю провалиться и рассыпалась в извинениях. В конце концов, Торин смилостивился над ней и просил больше к этому не возвращаться.

Гномы, заслышав голос Торина, высыпали в прихожую, и теперь там стало совсем тесно.

— Значит, это и есть взломщик? Скажите, мистер Бэггинс, вам приходилось сражаться? Каким оружием владеете? — насмешливо спросил Торин.

— Я неплохо орудую кочергой. — С достоинством ответила Бильбо. — А какое это имеет значение?

Торин обдал ее еще одним насмешливым взглядом и направился в гостиную. Остальные последовала за ним.

— Взломщик?! Гэндальф, что ты задумал?! — Прошипела Бильбо, хватая мага за рукав.

Тот только усмехнулся и ничего не ответил.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо сидела на скамеечке у каминной решетки и тоскливо смотрела, как гномы поглощают запасы, которых ей хватило бы на месяц, а то и больше. До нее доносился смех и обрывки разговоров про рудники, золотые жилы, драгоценные камни... Но она не вслушивалась. Все, что сейчас занимало ее мысли, это «взломщик», которым ее назвал Гэндальф. Конечно, она до сих пор грезила приключениями, но одно дело просто поучаствовать в приключении, и совсем другое – в качестве некоего «взломщика». Что это вообще за дельце, как выразился Гэндальф? И что они вкладывают в это понятие? Все это не давало Бильбо покоя, и она уже начала жалеть, что ввязалась во все это. Но, с другой стороны, что она теряет? Уважение соседей, привычный уклад жизни и теплую постель? Пускай соседи мало ее волновали, но вот все остальное… В последние годы она все больше ценила мирную жизнь и комфорт.

Внезапно, шум за столом стих, она подняла голову и увидела, что гномы закончили ужин и теперь собирают тарелки. Бильбо подалась вперед, чтобы убрать посуду.

— О, не стоит утруждаться, – сказал Балин, и мягко отстранил ее. — Мы и так доставили вам много хлопот, ребята быстро все уберут.

Бильбо с замиранием сердца смотрела, как гномы собрали всю посуду в несколько высоких башен и понесли их на кухню. Она боялась услышать звон бьющегося фарфора, но вместо этого оттуда грянула песня.

Когда посуда было вымыта и вытерта, гномы вернулись в гостиную и снова расселись вокруг стола. За окном уже была глубокая ночь, свечи на столе почти догорели, и под сводчатым потолком норы стали собираться густые тени. Гномы достали трубки и закурили, продолжая прерванный разговор. Гэндальф сидел чуть в стороне от остальных, и, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел в огонь, выпуская своей трубкой большие дымные кольца, которые светились зеленоватым светом и собирались над его головой.

Разговоры стихли, и за столом надолго воцарилась тишина. А потом гномы запели. Сначала один, потом к нему присоединился второй, и, вскоре, они все уже пели стройным хором. Песня была тягучей, как темный эль, и заполняла душу и сердце Бильбо щемящей тоской по далеким краям, где она никогда не бывала. Они пели, но она не слышала слов. Она смотрела в огонь и перед глазами вставали картины далеких битв, шумных пиров и пышных коронаций. Она слышала звон золотых монет, и журчание вина, наполняющего кубок. Чувствовала на губах солоноватый привкус морского ветра и слышала шум волн. И, как дракон своим огненным дыханием зажигает на западе вечернюю зарю, так и песня гномов вновь разожгла в ней жажду приключений, которая успела угаснуть за годы ожиданий.

Верхнее полено в очаге зашипело и щелкнуло, выбрасывая вверх сноп искр. Бильбо вздрогнула, и только тогда заметила, что пение закончилось.

— Бильбо, будь другом, принеси лампу. — Попросил Гэндальф, расправляя на столе карту.

Она прошла до конца коридора, взяла лампу, и зажгла фитиль дрожащими пальцами. Ее все еще не покидало видение далеких краев.

Когда она вернулась, все уже склонились над картой, подсвечивая себе огарком свечи.

— Наконец-то, — проворчал кто-то из гномов, забирая у Бильбо лампу.

Гэндальф подозвал ее ближе.

Карта была очень старой. Она была вся в желтых разводах, края затерлись, но чернила не выцвели, словно ей было не больше двух дней.

Гэндальф пустился в пространный рассказ о цели их путешествия, из которого Бильбо не поняла ровным счетом ничего.

— Карта у нас есть, но все равно, дверь запечатана, — вздохнул Балин. — Путь в гору закрыт.

— Это не совсем так, мой дорогой Балин, — усмехнулся Гэндальф, извлекая из-за пазухи ключ с причудливой бородкой.

— Откуда он у тебя? — Изумился Торин, привставая со своего места. — Почему он не попал сразу ко мне, законному наследнику?

— Его отдал мне твой отец, вместе с картой. Когда я встретился с Траином, он и имя то свое уже забыл, чего уж говорить о наследнике. Береги его! – И Гэндальф протянул ему ключ.

Торин склонил голову в знак благодарности и повесил ключ на цепь у себя на шее.

— Итак, мистер Бэггинс, вы согласны подписать контракт и отправиться с нами в поход к Эребору? — Спросил Балин.

— Для начала мне хотелось бы узнать о самой цели похода… — начала Бильбо, но ее перебили.

— Мистер Бэггинс, вы что, не слышали нашего разговора, не слышали песни? Не видели карты? — Спросил Торин.

— Слыша…л, но мне хотелось бы знать больше, раз уж я буду в этом участвовать. — Дерзко ответила Бильбо, прямо глядя ему в глаза.

— Что ж, если вы настаиваете, я расскажу поподробнее, — сказал Торин, поднимаясь со своего места. — Много лет назад, а если быть точным, уже прошел сто семьдесят один год, дракон Смог захватил Эребор — наш дом, и наши сокровища. Он не знал пощады и сжигал все на своем пути. И в тот же день почти до основания был разрушен город Дейл, лежавший у подножия Одинокой горы. Погибли многие из нашего народа, и много жителей того города. С тех пор нам пришлось скитаться по миру, работать на угольных шахтах, в кузницах, на ярмарках… правда, теперь жизнь более-менее наладилась, — и он, в подтверждение своих слов, погладил золотую цепь у себя на шее, на которой теперь висел ключ. — Но теперь час настал.

— Что это значит? — спросила Бильбо.

— Мы прочитали знаки, и знаки гласят, что настало время, — пояснил Глоин, — птицы возвращаются в Эребор, как и было предсказано. Это означает, что скоро власти дракона придет конец.

— Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем вам тогда я? — Спросила вконец растерявшаяся Бильбо.

— Твоя задача – найти вход в гору, — отозвался со своего места Фили, — а теперь, когда у нас есть ключ, твоя задача значительно упрощается, ведь если есть ключ, должна быть и дверь.

Неясная тревога, терзавшая Бильбо весь вечер, теперь стала вполне конкретной. Значит, ей нужно найти вход в гору, открыть его, и, наверняка, исследовать, куда этот ход ведет. И вполне вероятно, что на том конце ее будет ждать дракон. Дракон… что она знает о драконах? Она прочитала массу книг, и, если хоть малая доля из написанного в них – правда, дела ее плохи.

У Бильбо закружилась голова, и ей ужасно захотелось прилечь. В следующее мгновение она уже лежала на полу без сознания. Фили и Кили отнесли ее в другую комнату, прикрыли дверь и вернулись к остальным.

 

* * *

 

 Бильбо быстро пришла в себя. Немного полежав, она поднялась с кресла, и, пошатываясь, дошла до двери в гостиную, где в самом разгаре был спор.

— А я с самого начала говорил, что это идиотская идея, — бурчал Двалин, — какой от него толк? Разве что распугает всех варгов на лигу вокруг своим визгом. Ведет себя, как девчонка. Такой аккуратный, вежливый, чуть что — сразу в обморок. Тфу. Лично я его не потащу на себе, когда он в очередной раз хлопнется без сознания.

Гномы одобрительно загудели.

Бильбо побледнела от злости и шагнула в гостиную. Все взгляды сразу устремились на нее.

— Я имел неосторожность подслушать ваш разговор… Вы изволили сказать, что я буду обузой, или что-то в этом роде. Для начала, хотелось бы напомнить, что вы нанимаете меня в качестве взломщика, а не воина. – Подчеркнуто вежливо начала Бильбо. — А что касается всего остального, мой предок, по прозвищу Бычий рев…

— Да, только это было давно, а мы говорим о вас. — Напомнил Балин.

Бильбо сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и продолжила:

— Мы, хоббиты, когда захотим, ходим очень тихо, так, что и мышь ухом не поведет. В отличие от гномов и людей, которые ломятся через кусты, как дикие кабаны. Так что, если вам нужен первоклассный взломщик, вы пришли по адресу. Где ваш контракт? — И она скрестила руки на груди, как делала всегда, когда предъявляла неоспоримый аргумент.

Торин посмотрел на Гэндальфа, тот молча кивнул.

— Хорошо, дайте ему контракт. – Согласился Торин.

— А мне все равно эта идея не нравится. – Угрюмо буркнул Двалин.

Балин молча протянул Бильбо свиток. Она взяла его дрожащими пальцами, отошла в сторону и развернула. Конец свитка коснулся ее ступней. Бильбо охнула, но пути назад уже не было. Она прочитала текст договора, дольше всего задержавшись на пункте об организации похорон. Внутри все похолодело, но упрямство было сильнее голоса разума. Она открыла чернильницу, стоявшую на каминной полке, медленно, словно еще раздумывая, обмакнула в нее перо и поставила свою аккуратную подпись рядом с размашистой подписью Торина.

Дело было сделано, и в поход они выступали завтра утром. Бильбо устроила всех гостей на ночлег и заторопилась к себе – нужно было собрать вещи.

Прежде она ни разу не ходила в походы, и понятия не имела, что нужно с собой брать, но решила положиться на интуицию. Теплые вещи, шерстяное одеяло, две дюжины носовых платков, трубка, кисет табаку. Еще какие-то вещи, которые могут пригодиться в пути. Закончив, Бильбо, наконец, добралась до постели. Казалось бы, после потрясений этого дня она уснет, как только коснется головой подушки. Но сон не шел. Она лежала в полном оцепенении и прислушивалась. Проведя в этой норе всю жизнь, она и не догадывалась, что ночью в ней так много звуков. Потрескивала мебель, в стекло окна настойчиво бился мотылек. И все это на фоне звенящей тишины, которая оглушала. Бильбо оглядела свою спальню, словно видела ее в последний раз и вздохнула. Завтра она покинет свой дом, и кто знает, вернется ли она в него?

 

* * *

 

Гномы ушли с рассветом. Они не стали будить Бильбо, и она проспала почти до полудня. Проснувшись, она еще некоторое время полежала с закрытыми глазами. А что, если все это просто сон? Что, если ничего этого не было?

Она хотела перевернуться на другой бок и еще немного поспать, как ее мысли прервал громкий стук в дверь. Бильбо открыла глаза, и ее ослепил яркий солнечный свет. В дверь все еще стучали и она, на ходу надевая халата, побежала по коридору. Распахнув дверь, она увидела Гэндальфа.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите на нее! — Воскликнул маг. — Она только встала! Дорогая моя, у тебя осталось всего двадцать минут.

— Двадцать минут на что? – Бильбо ничего не понимала и растеряно хлопала глазами.

— Ты что, не видела записки?! — Воскликнул Гэндальф, проходя в гостиную.

— З-записки? Какой записки? — Спросила Бильбо, следуя за ним.

Взгляд Бильбо скользнул по каминной полке. Там, среди бронзовых безделушек, лежал небольшой листок бумаги, на котором аккуратным почерком было выведено: _«Мистер Бэггинс! Мы хотим выразить Вам благодарность за Ваше гостеприимство и готовность помочь нам в нашем непростом деле. Ждем Вас ровно в 11 часов в трактире Зеленый Дракон, надеемся на Вашу пунктуальность»_

— Я бы на твоем месте поторопился, — сказал Гэндальф, — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они ушли без тебя?

Бильбо охнула и бросилась в свою спальню. Наскоро одевшись, она схватила яблоко, чтобы перекусить по дороге, и уже почти выбежала, как что-то ее остановило. Она растеряно оглядела нору и беспомощно посмотрела на Гэндальфа.

— Иди-иди, я обо всем позабочусь. — Пообещал волшебник.

 

* * *

 

Трактир был не очень далеко, и Бильбо добралась до места как раз вовремя — гномы уже седлали своих пони.

— А вот и мистер Бэггинс! – поприветствовал ее Балин. — Как раз вовремя. Этот — ваш.

Бильбо проследила, куда указывал гном, и увидела упитанного пони, который фыркал и тряс гривой.

Гномы тем временем собирали свою поклажу, и Бильбо осенило, что она второпях забыла все вещи дома.

— Мне нужно вернуться! — Пролепетала она. — Я вас догоню!

— У нас нет на это времени, мы не будем вас ждать. — Отрезал Торин, и Бильбо пришлось смириться, что путешествовать ей придется без всего самого необходимого.

Ее подсадили в седло, и отряд двинулся в путь. Не успели они проехать и пол лиги, как их нагнал Гэндальф, верхом на коне. Он привез сумку Бильбо и сообщил ей, что уладил все дела с норой. Теперь она была спокойна и даже повеселела.

Они вышли в путь в самый разгар весны. Природа оживала, всюду распускались первые цветы, зеленела трава, и солнце уже начинало припекать. Бильбо поняла, что пони не собирается сбрасывать ее, и позволила себя расслабиться. Теперь она думала о том, что внезапные путешествия это не так уж плохо. Погода была хорошей, воздух чистым, и вокруг стояла тишина, но не давящая, как в ее норе, а живая. Где-то неподалеку журчал ручей, перелетая с ветки на ветку, пели птицы, а в траве, пригревшись на весеннем солнце, трещали кузнечики.

Они не делали привала до вечера, остановившись всего раз, чтобы наполнить фляги чистой водой из ключа. Несмотря на близость лета, темнело еще рано, и они разбили лагерь, как только на небе зажглась первая звезда. Только расположившись на поляне, окруженной деревьями и колючим кустарником, отряд позволил себе отдохнуть. Оин и Глоин занялись костром, Фили и Кили пошли за хворостом, чтобы поддерживать огонь всю ночь. Бомбур с Бофуром отправились за водой для ужина. Торин с Гэндальфом уединились у большого пня, обсуждая дальнейший путь. Все остальные занялись своими пожитками, готовя себе постели на голой земле.

Бильбо отошла на пару шагов от лагеря и наломала еловых веток. Уложив лапник между корней большого дерева, она накрыла его своим одеялом и отправилась к костру, где как раз уже готовился ужин.

Только усевшись у огня, она почувствовала, что ужасно хочет есть, и как все ее тело гудит от усталости.  
Гномы быстро расправились с похлебкой и разбрелись кто куда. Одни остался у костра, другие пошли к ручью, чтобы освежиться, третьи отправились на свои лежаки. От теплой еды и согревающего пламени костра Бильбо стало клонить в сон, и она тоже предпочла сразу же пойти спать. Последнее, что она слышала, перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий сон, это то, что дозорным назначили Бофура.

 

* * *

 

 Бильбо проснулась, проспав всего несколько часов. Ее что-то разбудило, но она не могла понять, что. От земли тянуло холодом – солнце еще не успело как следует прогреть промерзшую за зиму землю, еловые ветки кололись даже через шерстяное одеяло, а на душе было какое-то беспокойство. Она полежала немного, прислушиваясь, и услышала то, что ее разбудило. Где-то далеко, а может быть, и совсем близко, кто-то или что-то, выло и стонало. Бильбо в ужасе села. Весь отряд спокойно спал, посреди поляны горел костер, у которого сидел Бофур и задумчиво смотрел в огонь. Заметив, что Бильбо проснулась, он поманил ее к себе, и она послушно подошла, прихватив с собой одеяло.

— Что это было? — Спросила она, присаживаясь у костра. — Это волк? Здесь водятся волки?

— Нет, это не волк, — ответил Бофур, придвигаясь ближе к костру, — это нечто гораздо более страшное, чем волк…

— И что же это? — Бильбо поежилась, закутываясь в одеяло с головой.

— Лучше я не буду тебе ничего рассказывать, я же не хочу, чтобы мне влетело от Торина за то, что из-за меня сбежал наш взломщик. — Усмехнулся Бофур.

Они немного помолчали.

— По правде сказать, я и сам не знаю, что это, — признался Бофур, — и знать не хочу. В любом случае, оно далеко отсюда, и вряд и мы его заинтересуем.

— Но я готов поклясться, что оно выло совсем близко! — Воскликнула Бильбо.

— Тссс! Перебудишь всех. — Зашипел на нее гном. — Ночью звуки всегда кажутся ближе, чем есть на самом деле. Иди спать, мы выйдем с рассветом, и никто не даст тебе отсыпаться до обеда.

— Можно я немного посижу здесь, с тобой? — Взмолилась Бильбо. — Я все равно не усну. Еловые иголки ужасно колются, земля холодная, и еще этот вой…

— Посиди, — хмыкнул Бофур, — но учти, что меня сменят в середине ночи. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. — И он тоскливо обвел взглядом спящих товарищей. — Кстати, хотел сказать тебе еще перед ужином, но подумал, что будет лучше, если ты сам это поймешь. Кто же делает постель из еловых веток? Ветки хорошо идут на подложку, чтобы не тянуло от земли. Сверху лучше всего класть вереск. Иголки колючие и холодные. А вереск… мягкий, как перина, если к нему привыкнуть…

Бильбо улыбнулась в знак благодарности и про себя отметила, что не все гномы в отряде такие уж бессердечные.

Бофур выкатил из костра небольшой уголек и стал раскуривать трубку, так же задумчиво глядя в огонь. Затянувшись, он откинулся на спину, подложив под голову шапку.

— Скажи, Бильбо, тебе доводилось видеть сапфиры?

— Сапфиры? — Переспросила Бильбо, устраиваясь рядом на своем одеяле. — Я видел украшения с сапфирами на ярмарках в Шире, но они мне никогда не нравились. Мелкие мутные камешки.

— Э, друг, значит, не видел ты сапфиров. — Усмехнулся Бофур, лукаво поглядывая на Бильбо. — На ярмарках продают всякую дрянь — ювелирные отходы, которые и в руки то брать противно. Сапфиры синие и чистые, как слеза дракона…

— Синие, как глаза Торина? — Ляпнула Бильбо и тут же прикусила язык.

— А у Торина синие глаза? Никогда не замечал. — Усмехнулся Бофур. — Да мне и не к чему, я же не девица, чтобы на глаза его смотреть.

К счастью, Бофур не стал останавливаться на этом и продолжил:

— Сапфиры синие, как сейчас небо у тебя над головой. — И он указал на небо мундштуком трубки. — Забавно, оно такое далекое и бездонное, а сапфиры добывают из недр земли, их можно потрогать, сжать в кулак, но они все равно такие же бездонные. А на солнце они играют тысячами отблесков…

Он еще долго говорил, рассказывая Бильбо о том, какие бывают оттенки сапфиров, как не очень честные ювелиры запекают менее ценные, почти черные сапфиры в печи и продают их, выдавая за настоящие синие. О том, как ему самому довелось увидеть сапфир величиной с гусиное яйцо, и еще много чего. Но Бильбо его не слышала. От усталости дня и волнений ночи она уснула под убаюкивающий голос Бофура. Гном заметил, что его единенный слушатель уже давно спит, накрыл Бильбо второй половиной одеяла, выколотил трубку и пошел будить Нори – настал его черед быть дозорным.


	2. Chapter 2

Бофур не шутил — отоспаться им не дали. Бильбо проснулась от того, что ее осторожно трясли за плечо. Она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой отчаянно краснеющего Ори.

— Простите, мистер Бэггинс, меня послали разбудить вас… — Пытался оправдаться гном.

— Спасибо. И, Ори, пожалуйста, называй меня просто Бильбо. — Попросила она.  
  
Гном смущенно улыбнулся и поспешил удалиться. Бильбо попыталась подняться и скорчилась от боли — сказались вчерашняя поездка верхом и ночевка на голой земле. Бильбо, постанывая, перевернулась на живот и поднялась на четвереньки. Собравшись с силами, она все-таки поднялась и выпрямила задеревеневшую спину. Жизнь в лагере била ключом. Вокруг сновали гномы, занятые каждый своим делом, на костре разогревались остатки вчерашней похлебки, а неподалеку, фыркали и били копытами пони, предвкушая скорую дорогу.  
  
Небо все еще было темно-синим, но звезды уже пропали, и на востоке виднелась узкая светлая полоса. Вся округа была затянута туманом. Наскоро позавтракав, они стали собираться в путь. Костер потушили, угли раскидали, а кострище тщательно скрыли.

— На всякий случай. — Пояснил Балин, руководивший уборкой.  
  
Ширины дороги хватало, чтобы ехать по двое в ряд. Впереди, в гордом одиночестве ехал Торин, процессию замыкал Гэндальф. Но всего этого Бильбо не видела — стоило им спуститься с пригорка, на котором они устроили лагерь, как они тут же попали в густой туман. Бильбо различала ехавшего впереди Нори, хвост идущего перед ним пони, и Бофура, который ехал по левую руку от нее. Гномы то и дело перекликались, чтобы не потеряться, и Бильбо каждый раз вздрагивала, когда среди предрассветной тишины раздавались громкие грубые окрики на кхуздуле. Отряд продвигался мучительно медленно, и, почти лишенная зрения Бильбо, вслушивалась в звуки окружающего ее мира, но не слышала ровным счетом ничего. Это напоминало кошмарный сон, из которого можно выбраться, лишь проснувшись, но пробуждение все не приходило.  
  
Вскоре, дорога пошла верх, туман начал редеть и они оказались на вершине небольшого холма. Они прошли совсем немного, но этот переход полностью их вымотал, было решено устроить привал и дождаться, когда туман рассеется. Бильбо решила осмотреться и застыла, завороженная увиденным: небо светлело на глазах, и на востоке уже была широкая розовая полоса. Все пространство вокруг холма было заполнено туманом, словно где-то неподалеку раскуривал свою огромную трубку какой-то великан. Бильбо поежилась от давящей тишины и поспешила к остальным.

— Все в порядке? — Спросил Кили, увидев встревоженную Бильбо.

— Мне как-то не по себе. Вокруг такая тишина, ни веточка не шелохнется…

— Так всегда бывает в предрассветные часы. Все ночные твари прячутся по темным углам, а дневные существа еще спят. Самое тихое время… В такие часы можно ждать нападения орков… Они подкрадываются, когда все еще спят, и перерезают глотки. А потом также тихо исчезают, оставляя за собой только реки крови…  
  
Бильбо боязливо заозиралась, а Кили ухмыльнулся и переглянулся с Фили.

Торин бросил на племянников испепеляющий взгляд, и Кили сжался в комок, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места.  
  
Первые лучи солнца осветили вершину холма и, словно дожидаясь этого, в ветвях дерева запела птица. Солнце почти не грело, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы туман начал расползаться по низинам, и вскоре совсем исчез.  
  
Отряд снова двинулся в путь. Бильбо задумалась над шуткой Кили. Она не думала о том, что в пути их могут подстерегать такие опасности. До этого такая угроза была призрачной и далекой. А теперь она особенно чувствовала себя маленькой и беззащитной перед этим большим и опасным миром.

— Мистер Бэггинс, я бы на вашем месте не отставал. Вы же не хотите, чтобы мы тратили время на поиски? Странно, что вы вообще не потерялись в этом тумане. — Обратился Торин к Бильбо, которая ехала четвертой с конца.

Она вскинула голову и хотела было огрызнуться, но Торин уже отвернулся и смотрел только вперед.

— Он что, все еще злится, что ему пришлось растянуться у меня на пороге? — Спросила Бильбо у ехавшего рядом Бофура.

— Вряд ли, скорее, ты ему просто не нравишься. — Ухмыльнулся Бофур.

— Это взаимно. — Буркнула Бильбо и уставилась на дорогу перед своим пони.

 

* * *

  
  
В сумерках они подъехали к развалинам какого-то дома, рядом протекал ручей, и Торин решил утроить там лагерь. Пока гномы разбирали вещи, Гэндальф осмотрел округу и нахмурился.

— Думаю, нам нужно двигаться дальше. — Сказал маг подошедшему Торину. — Совсем недавно здесь жил фермер, а теперь на месте его дома руины. Мне это не нравится. В воздухе витает что-то тревожное.

— И куда ты предлагаешь двигаться? — Спросил Торин.

— Нам нужно в Ривенделл. — Ответил маг, и, затмив, что Торин нахмурился, добавил, — У нас есть карта, которую мы не можем прочитать. Лорд Элронд один из немногих, кто может это сделать.

— Я не собираюсь отдавать наследие моего народа в руки врагов. — Отрезал Торин. — Мне не нужна помощь тех, кто предал моих отца и деда.

— Не будь глупцом, Торин! Может быть, ваш сосед и не пришел на помощь вашему народу, но причем здесь Лорд Элронд?!

— Все эльфы заодно. — Буркнул Торин.

— Хватит с меня этого упрямства на сегодня! — Воскликнул Гэндальф.

Он развернулся и быстро пошел к своей лошади. Торин будто бы не заметил этого, продолжая нервно расхаживать по месту, некогда служившему кухней для фермера и его семьи.

— Ты куда, Гэндальф? — воскликнула Бильбо, следуя за магом.

— Хочу побыть наедине с единственным, из здесь присутствующих, кто сохранил хоть каплю разума — с самим собой! — Гневно бросил Гэндальф, забираясь в седло.

— Бомбур, поторопить, все хотят есть. — Раздраженно окликнул толстяка Торин, прежде чем удалиться к ручью.

 

* * *

  
  
В котле уютно булькала похлебка, но Бильбо совсем не хотелось есть. Она все думала о том, что произошло между Гэндальфом и Торином, и уход первого не давал ей покоя. Она то и дело украдкой смотрела на Торина, сидевшего в стороне от других. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она поспешно отвернулась.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу. — Сказал Бофур, хлопая Бильбо по плечу. — Раньше он был другим. Но на него слишком много навалилось. Слишком много даже для Узбада.

— И что же произошло? — Спросила Бильбо.

— О, об этом лучше спросить у Балина. — Отозвался Бофур и кивнул седому гному.  
  
Балин подсел поближе к Бильбо, и, выдержав паузу, начал свой рассказ:

— Как ты уже знаешь, после того, как дракон захватил Эребор, нашему народу пришлось скитаться по свету. В конце концов, мы поселились в Дунланде, на юго-западе Туманных Гор. Но король Трор был одержим идеей вернуть Морию – древнее королевство гномов. Он не нашел последователей и отправился туда в сопровождении только одного гнома — Нара, оставив корону своему сыну – Траину. Мы тогда не знали, что Мория уже давно была заселена полчищами орков. Трор вошел в Морию один и его не было несколько дней. А потом Нар увидел, что из ворот вышел отвратительный орк и подозвал его к себе. Когда Нар подошел, орк бросил что-то к его ногам. Это была голова короля. На его лбу было выжжено «Азог». Орк бросил Нару мешок монет и приказал возвращаться туда, откуда он пришел и передать, чтобы мы держались подальше от этого места. Наш народ, узнав о смерти короля, проклял Азога и нарек его «Осквернителем». Вскоре было собрано войско, которое двинулось на Морию. Это была ужасная, кровопролитная битва. Много полегло тогда гномов и орков. Ни одна сторона не брала верх, пока не подошли воины Наина из Железных Холмов. Торин бился один на один с Азогом, и тот выбил оружие из его рук. Торин ухватил первое, что попалось под руку – дубовый сук, и принял им удар огромной палицы. Из последних сил он подхватил меч и отрубил руку гундабадскому орку, и наши воины, воодушевившись, начали теснить врага.  
  
Балин немного помолчал и продолжил:

— Много крови пролилось той ночью… В том бою пал брат Торина — Фрерин, и мой отец — Фундин… Погибших было столько, что было решено сжечь их тела в погребальных кострах. С тех пор в долине Азанулбизара больше не растет лес – все деревья пошли на костры. Но никто не хотел оставаться в Мории, всех пугало Проклятие рода Дурина, живущее в ее недрах. Позже, наш народ обосновался в Синих горах. Сокровища, захваченные драконом не давали Траину покоя, и он предпринял попытку вернуть Эребор. Из этого похода он не вернулся, и мы не знали, что с ним, до того вечера, когда собрались у тебя. Правление легло на плечи Торина. Легло слишком рано. Но все это не смогло его сломить. — Балин гордо улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону Торина. — Это действительно тот, за кем я готов следовать, тот, кого могу называть своим Королем.  
  
— А Азог? Что случилось с ним? — Шепотом спросила Бильбо.

— Кто знает…? – Пожал плечами Балин. — Наверное, заполз в темный угол и издох там от ран.

— Ладно, хватит болтать. — Прервал их Бофур. — Бильбо, сделай одолжение, отнеси это Фили и Кили.

С этими словами он пихнул Бильбо две миски с похлебкой. Бильбо невольно бросила взгляд на Торина, задумчиво покусывающего трубку. Теперь ей даже было немного жаль его. Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя непрошеные мысли, и отправилась рощу, где Фили и Кили сторожили пони.

 

* * *

 

 Стоило Бильбо отойти от костра, как тут же над ухом запел комар. Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя его, и направилась в кромке леса. Тропинка была ели различима в сгущающихся сумерках, под ногами попадались камешки и сухие ветки. Чем дальше она заходила, тем тише становилось вокруг. Впереди показались два силуэта, и Бильбо ускорила шаг.  
  
— Вот вы где. — Сказала Бильбо, протягивая миски с похлебкой.

— Тссс! — Зашикал на нее Кили.

— Что случилось? — Шепотом спросила Бильбо.

— Мы должны были следить за пони… И у нас возникла небольшая проблема. — Ответил за брата Фили. — Их было шестнадцать… теперь их четырнадцать… Похоже, дело плохо. Тут неподалеку вывороченные с корнем деревья и широкая свежепротоптанная тропа в папоротнике. Скорее всего, пони украли.

— Нужно сказать Торину! — Воскликнула Бильбо и на нее опять зашикали.

— Н-нет, не стоит. У него и так сейчас плохое настроение. — Ответил Кили, слегка поежившись.

— Может, они просто убежали? — Предположила Бильбо.

— И повалили деревья? — Невесело усмехнулся Фили. — Эти деревья повалили совсем недавно — земля на корнях еще сырая. И повалил их кто-то огромный. Наверняка этот кто-то и украл пони.  
  
Бильбо поежилась, представляя себе ужасных огромных тварей, уносящих отчаянно ржущих пони.

Ее мысли прервал громкий шепот Фили.

— Эй, там между деревьями свет!  
  
Фили и Кили, не сговариваясь, пригнулись и поползли в сторону, где между деревьями виднелось красноватое свечение. Бильбо, стараясь не расплескать похлебку, поползла вслед за ними.

На поляне, окруженной деревьями, горел костер. Вокруг костра сидели три уродливых горных тролля, поджаривая на вертелах огромные куски баранины.  
  
Кили за рукав притянул к себе Бильбо и быстро зашептал:

— Слушай, ты же у нас первоклассный взломщик. Думаю, тебе не составит труда вернуть пони. Если попадешь в беду, все равно попробуй вернуться, если не получится — ухни два раза совой и один раз филином. Тогда мы попытаемся вытащить тебя.

Бильбо хотела что-то возразить, но Кили забрал у нее миски, а Фили толкнул ее в просвет между деревьями. Когда она оглянулась, их уже не было, только тихо покачивался куст рядом с тропой.  
  
— Вчера баранина, сегодня баранина. — Ворчал один из троллей. — Хорошо, что хоть на завтра у нас есть конина. Лучше, чем ничего. Поймать бы хоть одного человека. Хоть самого тощего…

— Заткнись, Том, будешь жрать, что дают. — Огрызнулся второй тролль, зачерпывая кружкой из стоящей рядом бочки. — Вы и так с Биллом разорили две деревни, когда мы только спустились с гор, или ты думаешь, что они сюда будут толпами приходить? Разве что с вилами, и то самые смелые.  
  
Между троллями начался спор, и Бильбо, воспользовавшись шумом, подкралась к загону, где были пони. Вытащив свой карманный нож, она стала перепиливать веревку толщиной со свою руку. К счастью, веревка порядком прогнила, а нож совсем недавно ей наточил Кили. Вскоре веревка расползлась, и Бильбо оглянулась на троллей. Те не теряли времени даром, и двое уже катались, сцепившись, по земле. Третий лупил обоих веткой, пытаясь разнять. Бильбо открыла загон и выпустила пони. Они с ужасным шумом бросились прочь и тут же скрылись за деревьями, но тролли были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить на это внимание.  
  
Бильбо уже хотела уходить, но тут она поняла — ей представился случай доказать, что она на самом деле взломщик высшей категории. Ей нужно было незаметно украсть что-то из-под самого носа у троллей. Пони не в счет – ведь она просто вернула то, что принадлежало им. Дождавшись, когда тролли успокоятся и рассядутся у костра, потирая ушибленные места, она подкралась к одному из них со спины. Осторожно запустив руку в его карман, она нашарила там огромный кошелек. То, что это кошелек, она поняла только по тому, что нащупала через грубую ткань монеты. Раздумывая над тем, зачем троллю нужен кошелек, она не заметила, как Том, в карман которого она залезла, заподозрил что-то неладное. Он пошарил рукой у себя за спиной и ухватил Бильбо за шкирку. Она вскрикнула и начала брыкать, а он с удивлением поднес добычу к глазам и стал с интересом ее разглядывать.  
  
— Смотрите, что я сцапал. — Сказал Том, еще раз встряхнув Бильбо за шиворот.

— Ты еще кто такой? — Спросил Берт. — Что ты здесь вынюхиваешь?

— Я вз… хоббит! — Отчаянно выкрикнула Бильбо, продолжая брыкаться. — И ничего я не вынюхиваю!

— А он съедобный? — Спросил Уильям, но его никто не услышал.

— И много вас здесь таких кроликов шныряет? — Спросил Том.

— Никого..! — ответила Бильбо, уже начиная всхлипывать.

— Врешь, крысеныш. — Угрожающе прошипел Берт, выхватывая ее из рук Тома.

— Да ладно, отпустите его. Все равно в нем есть нечего, только время потратим. — Встрял Уильям.

— Д-да, отпустите меня! – Взмолилась Бильбо. — Если вы отпустите меня, я приготовлю вам прекрасный завтрак. Я намного лучше готовлю, чем готовлюсь!

— Ну уж нет, мы его никуда не отпустим. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за вас, идиотов, мне во сне перерезали глотку! — Огрызнулся Берт, и тут же получил в зубы от Тома.  
  
Берт выронил Бильбо, и она постаралась отползти как можно ближе к деревьям, но силы быстро ее покинули.

 

* * *

  
  
Тем временем, Фили и Кили добрались до лагеря и рассказали остальным про троллей. Тут же был собран совет, на котором решили немедленно идти на помощь. Вооружившись, они как можно тише отправились к стоянке троллей. Им на встречу попались пони, которые чуть не сшибли их с ног. Но времени на их отлов уже не было. Кили, как самого молодого и самого шустрого, отправили на разведку. Он осторожно приблизился к просвету между деревьями и увидел Бильбо, лежащую у первых деревьев. Кили шагнул вперед, чтобы оттащить ее в лес, но тут его заметил Берт.  
  
— Я же говорил вам, что этот взхоббит врет! Отпусти мы его, он бы вернулся с подмогой, и перерезал нас всех, пока мы спим! Тащите мешок!  
  
Услышав это, гномы с боевым кличем высыпали на поляну и набросились на троллей. Это была ожесточенная схватка, но что может сделать, пусть даже самый острый топор, горному троллю? Они были из горной породы, и топоры и мечи гномов оставляли на них лишь неглубокие порезы. Торин выхватил из костра головешку и ткнул ей в глаз Берту, то взвыл и на время выбыл из строя. Катаясь по земле и держась за глаз, он наткнулся на Бильбо и схватил ее свободной рукой.  
  
— Бросайте оружие, или я расплющу его в лепешку! — Проревел он, сжимая Бильбо в кулаке.

Торин бессильно зарычал и воткнул свой меч в землю. Остальные последовали его примеру. На них тут же были наброшены мешки, в которых тролли таскали баранов, и все гномы были свалены в кучу и костра.  
  
— Ну и что мы будем с ними делать? Поджарим их, или искрошим и испечем пирог? — Спросил Берт.

— Может, просто сядем на каждого и расплющим их в лепешку? А пирог испечем потом. Так мы провозимся до утра. Рассвет уже не за горами, не хочется превратиться в камень. – Отозвался Том.  
  
Бильбо, до этого лежавшая ничком в своем мешке, поняла, что у них появилась хоть какая-то надежда на спасение. Небо на востоке уже заметно посветлело, и до рассвета оставалось совсем немного.  
  
— Нет-нет, не нужно ничего откладывать! — Воскликнула она, подползая к костру. — Гномы вкусные только когда свежие, уж можете мне поверить! Если вы хотите что-то из них приготовить, то нужно готовить сразу, не откладывая!

Гномы задергались и стали осыпать ее проклятьями.

— И что ты знаешь о том, как готовить гномов? — Насмешливо спросил Том.

— Я же говорил, что я лучше готовлю, чем готовлюсь. — Напомнила Бильбо.

Том хотел еще что-то сказать, но Берт грубо заткнул ему рот рукой и наклонился к Бильбо.

— Ну, и что ты еще можешь рассказать о том, как надо готовить гномов? — Почти ласково спросил Берт.

— Для начала… нужно… их… освежевать! — Ответила Бильбо, растягивая время.

— Что за чушь? — Сказал Том. — Я уже столько съел их с кожей. Зачем ее обдирать?

— Может, так вкуснее будет. — Отозвался Уильям. — Стоит попробовать, что мы теряем то?

— А ты больше слушай всех подряд, дубина! — Огрызнулся Том, и они с Уильямом сцепились прямо у костра, поднимая в воздух тучи золы.  
  
Совсем рядом с ними, в кустах, послышался шорох, и показалась знакомая островерхая шляпа.

— Кто камнем был, тот снова камнем станет! – Раздался над поляной голос Гэндальфа.

В этот же момент над верхушками деревьев показался первый луч солнца. Тролли вскочили на ноги и с ужасом уставились на восток. Берт попытался скрыться в тени деревьев, но уже было поздно – его тело начало покрываться трещинами и от каждого движения из него сыпался песок и мелкие камешки. Спустя мгновение все они застыли в тех показ, в каких их застал рассвет.

Первым делом Гэндальф развязал Торина и помог выбраться из мешка Бильбо. Отряхнувшись, она стала помогать товарищам. Гномы все еще злились на нее, но от помощи не отказывались. Оставив их приводить себя в порядок, Гэндальф отошел чуть в сторону, чтобы осмотреть окрестности.  
  
— Куда ты уходил, позволь спросить? — Обратился Торин к Гэндальфу, поправляя на себе перевязь с мечом.

— Посмотреть, что впереди.

— И что привело тебя обратно?

— Привычка оглядываться назад. Я встретил эльфов из Ривенделла, и они сообщили мне, что в этих краях поселились горные тролли.  
При упоминании эльфов Торин поморщился.

— Ты вернулся как раз вовремя.

— Моей заслуги в этом не много. — Ответил Гэндальф. — Все сделал рассвет. Но если бы не Бильбо, ты бы сейчас со мной не говорил. Никто из вас не додумался потянуть время.

Торин кивнул, соглашаясь, и подозвал остальных.

— Где-то неподалеку должна быть пещера. — Сказал Гэндальф. — Троллям нужно было где-то прятаться от солнца. Если повезет, там мы сможем найти что-нибудь съестное.  
  
От лагеря троллей шла широкая тропа, на которой отчетливо были видны отпечатки огромных ног. Вскоре они добрались до входа в пещеру, спрятанного за густым кустарником.

Первым вошел Гэндальф, с ним спустилась половина отряда. Вторая половина осталась наверху сторожить пони.  
  
Проход был большим, вниз вели грубо высеченные в земле ступени. Пещера встретила их сшибающим с ног сладковатым смрадом, от которого резало глаза. Свет попадал только через вход и в пещере царил полумрак, и, несмотря на жаркий летний день, внутри было довольно холодно. На стене висел факел, и Гэндальф зажег его искрами из своего посоха. В неверном свете от факела, пещера предстала в полной красе. По стенам была развешана одежда, вероятно, принадлежавшая жертвам троллей. На грубо сколоченных полках и прямо на земле лежала еда, под ногами валялись обглоданные кости вперемешку с золотыми монетами.  
  
Внимание Торина привлекло что-то на другом конце пещеры. Подойдя ближе, он увидел сваленные в кучу мечи. Два из них отличались от остальных. Оба были изящнее других и выглядели, словно были выкованы только вчера. Рукояти и ножны украшала причудливая вязь из незнакомых Торину рун. Он протянул один из мечей подошедшему Гэндальфу. Тот, прислонив свой посох к стене, взял меч и осторожно обнажил клинок.

— Это мечи явно ковали не тролли… И не лучшие кузнецы из числа людей. Они эльфийской работы. Узнаем о них больше, когда сможем разобрать эти руны.  
  
Торин хотел было положить свой меч туда, где он его взял, но под хмурым взглядом Гэндальфа, он все же вытащил его из ножен и попробовал плацем лезвие.

— Все еще острый… — Произнес Торин, стряхивая с пальца каплю крови. — Ладно, пора выбираться из этого проклятого места.  
  
Порывшись в груде мечей, Гэндальф нашел небольшой кинжал, тоже эльфийской работы. Стерев с него пыль и паутину, он подозвал к себе Бильбо.

— Держи, это может тебе пригодиться. — Сказал маг, протягивая ей кинжал. — Тебе как раз по размеру.

— Я не могу. Я никогда в жизни не использовала меч! — Ответила Бильбо, во все глаза глядя на искусно украшенные кожаные ножны.

— Может, тебе и не придется его использовать. Но если придется, запомни — истинная храбрость не в том, чтобы забрать чужую жизнь, а в том, чтобы пощадить ее. Кто знает, чем потом обернется твой поступок.  
  
Бильбо сглотнула и положила руку на холодную рукоять, принимая подарок. От костра потянуло дымом, и она только сейчас поняла, как сильно она хочет есть. Бильбо уже давно привыкла обходиться без вторых завтраков и даже иногда без ужинов. Но на этот раз она не ела уже целые сутки – накануне они ели только утром, и, попав в лапы троллей, она так и не попробовала чудно пахнущей похлебки Бомбура.  
  
В пещере нашлось достаточно пригодной еды, чтобы и наесться досыта и взять с собой. Ссыпав золотые монеты в найденный в пещере сундук, они закопали его у обочины дороги и тщательно спрятали это место, на случай, если им еще придется ехать этой дорогой.  
Поджарив на углях мясо, они поели и проспали почти до вечера.  
Когда на землю спустились мягкие сумерки, отряд снова двинулся в путь. Бильбо была рада продолжить путь ночью — из-за пережитых потрясений, ей было спокойней бодрствовать в темное время суток, нежели спать.  
  
Над головой мерцали крупные звезды, из-за тучи вышла почти полная луна, и осветила дорогу своим серебристым сиянием. Воздух был чист и свеж, где-то в ветвях деревьев пели ночные птицы, и Бильбо начала успокаиваться. Тролли начинали казаться плохим сном, о котором забываешь почти разу после пробуждения. Они остались где-то позади, а дорога шла вдаль и вдаль, уводя их все дальше от этого злополучного места.

 

* * *

  
  
Последние три дня лил дождь. До самого горизонта небо было затянуто свинцовыми тучами. Пони, понуро опустив головы, месили копытами грязь и хлюпали по лужам. Путники ехали молча, надвинув капюшоны на лица и только изредка перебрасываясь парой слов. Вся одежда промокла насквозь и липла к телу. Иногда дождь ненадолго переставал, но только для того, чтобы начаться с новой силой. Все с нетерпением ждали того момента, когда они остановятся на ночевку и смогут погреться у костра. Несмотря на то, что в лесу невозможно было найти сухого хвороста, гномам как-то удавалось развести костер из чего угодно и где угодно. Тогда можно было снять с себя мокрую одежду, вытянуть замерзшие ноги к огню и вытащить из поклажи самое ценное – трубку и табак, который не доставали в течение дня, чтобы он не отсырел. И только поев и отогревшись, они начинали неторопливый разговор, прежде чем отправится спать. Земля была сырой даже под деревьями с густыми кронами, и к концу второго дня Бильбо начала шмыгать носом. Она хмурым взглядом смотрела на дорогу и вспоминала, как дома в такую погоду ставила на огонь большой чайник, брала в руки книгу в кожаном переплете, и пока закипала вода, просто вдыхала запах кожи и старой бумаги. А вечером, когда дождь уже кончился, можно было выкурить трубку, сидя на крыльце и наслаждаясь чистым и прохладным воздухом.

Наконец, дождь прекратился. Накануне они засыпали под мерный шорох дождя в листьях раскидистой ивы, но утро следующего дня встретило их чистым небом. Стремительно теплело, где-то неподалеку запели птицы, которые молчали все это время. Бильбо ехала, с наслаждением подставляя спину под ласковые солнечные лучи.  
  
С одной стороны дороги был откос, и внизу текла река, заметно вздувшаяся от дождевой воды. Несмотря на солнечную погоду, дорога не просохла даже к вечеру, пони устали идти по вязкой грязи и то и дело спотыкались. Бильбо ехала ближе всего к краю дороги. Внезапно, насыпать под ногами ее пони поползла. Пони пошатнулся, но устоял, а Бильбо вылетела из седла и кубарем покатилась вниз. Первым, что произошло, сообразил Фили. Он остановил своего пони и бросился вниз, оскальзываясь на покатом склоне. Бильбо посчастливилось упасть на мелководье, и Фили почти сразу же ее вытащил, но она все рано успела наглотаться ледяной воды. Как только Бильбо оказалась наверху, ей на плечи накинули одеяло, а в руки пихнули большую флягу и приказали сделать два больших глотка. Бильбо, дрожа всем телом, послушно приложила горлышко к губам. Горло обожгло, и она закашлялась. Делать второй глоток она наотрез отказалась. Делать было нечего, и Торин приказал искать место для стоянки. Они расположились недалеко от дороги, под небольшим кустом. Отогревшись у костра, Бильбо не стала долго засиживаться и отправилась спать, хорошенько укутавшись в одеяло.  
  
Проснулась она от ужасной головной боли. Открыв глаза, она увидела отсветы от костра и тут же зажмурилась – голову пронзила ужасная боль, настолько сильная, что на глазах выступили слезы. Тело было каким-то ватным и не слушалось. Горло жгло и дышать она могла только через рот.  
  
«Этого еще не хватало», подумалось ей, «нянчиться они со мной точно не будут»

Бильбо попыталась сесть, но голова кружилась, и она со стоном опустилась на место.

Заметив это, к ней подошел Дори, стоявший на часах. Первым делом он коснулся рукой ее лба и покачал головой.  
  
— Этого следовало ожидать. Искупаться в ледяной воде по такой жаре… — Он вздохнул и накрыл ее одеялом. – Похоже, нам придется ненадолго задержаться здесь, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Убедившись, что Бильбо снова засыпает, Дори вернулся к костру, чтобы обдумать, как лучше сообщить эту новость Торину.

 

* * *

 

— Нет. — Отрезал Торин. — У нас нет на это времени.

— Посмотри на него, он же чуть живой. — Вступился за Бильбо Балин. — Ему нужно всего несколько дней.

— У нас нет времени. — Повторил Торин, и добавил уже шепотом, чтобы было слышно только Балину, — с тех пор, как мы покинули этот его Хоббитон, меня не оставляет чувство, что нас преследуют, и мне это не нравится.

— Но кто может нас преследовать? — Спросил Балин и тревожно заозирался, словно ожидая увидеть неизвестного преследователя.

— Хотел бы я знать… — Вздохнул Торин. — Кроме того…

— Кроме того, если мы не дадим Бильбо передышку, это может плохо кончиться. — Перебил его бесшумно появившийся Гэндальф. — С таким жаром не шутят.

— Позволь мне решать, все же я веду отряд. — Раздраженно ответил Торин. — И у нас подписан договор, в котором ничего не сказано о такого рода задержках.

— Да, но ты же не хочешь лишиться своего взломщика? Это могло случиться с любым из вас. И с тобой в том числе. Подумай об этом, Торин, сын Траина. — Грозно ответил Гэндальф, сверкая глазами из-под седых бровей.  
  
Балину даже на мгновение показалось, что Торин сейчас сожмется в комок под взглядом мага, но он выдержал взгляд Гэндальфа и произнес с поистине королевским спокойствием:

— Хорошо, я согласен задержаться на два дня.

— Три. — Сказал Гэндальф.

— Три и ни днем больше. — Согласился Торин. — Балин, найдите место подальше от дороги.

 

* * *

 

Первым, кого увидела Бильбо, очнувшись, был Дори. Заметив, что она открыла глаза и приподнялась со своего лежака, гном пихнул ей в руки большую кружку, до краев полную горячим травяным отваром.

— Выпей. Это тебе поможет, обещаю. — Улыбнулся ей Дори.

Бильбо взяла тяжелую кружку и поднесла ее к губам. Сделав глоток, она сразу же закашлялась и с ужасом посмотрела на Дори.

— Да-да, знаю, он горький, это все Белый мох, но уверяю тебя, он поставит тебя на ноги за пару дней. Пей. — И он почти ласково потрепал ее по плечу.

— Горький? — простонала Бильбо. — Да это самое ужасное, что я когда-либо пил в своей жизни!  
  
Но она поверила обещаниям Дори и стоически выпила весь отвар.

Есть из-за болезни не хотелось совершенно, а после отвара не хотелось и жить, но она все равно заставила себя проглотить все, что было в миске, хотя и не чувствовала вкуса, и опять забылась тяжелым болезненным сном. Следующий день тоже прошел в дымке, и все, что она помнила, это горький вкус лекарственного отвара, отсветы костра и неторопливый разговор гномов о драконе и золоте. Или это все ей приснилось?  
  
Но Дори не обманул. Утром третьего дня она проснулась с ясной головой, и окружающий мир больше не плыл перед глазами. Был солнечный день, она прислонилась к дереву, завернувшись в одеяло, и наблюдала за тем, что происходит в лагере. Гномы, кажется, даже были рады вынужденной остановке, но не теряли времени даром. Все утро Бильбо, широко раскрыв глаза, следила за тренировками гномов. Сперва, не щадя друг друга, посреди поляны бились на мечах раздевшиеся по пояс Кили и Торин. Устав, они уступили место Двалину с Фили. Бильбо каждый раз зажмуривалась, когда слышала громкий звон стали о сталь, и не сразу осмеливалась открыть глаза. Ее завораживал этот дикий и опасный танец с мечами. И она холодела от мысли, что тот, кто был готов убить за своего товарища голыми руками, сейчас бился с этим самым товарищем не на жизнь, а на смерть.

 

* * *

  
  
Бильбо ехала вместе с Бофуром, который одной рукой держал поводья, а второй поминутно придерживал ее. Пони Бильбо нагрузили поклажей, и он шел в конце процессии. И хотя Бильбо чувствовала себя значительно лучше, голова все равно кружилась, ноги подкашивались, и во всем теле была слабость. К счастью, их путь шел по равной местности и пони шли спокойным размеренным шагом.  
Впереди отряда ехали Торин и Гэндальф, занятые разговором. Ехавшим сзади было невдомек, что между ними опять разгорелся жаркий спор.  
  
— Нам нужно ехать в Ривенделл. — Настаивал Гэндальф.

— Я уже говорил, что нам не нужна их помощь. — Почти прорычал Торин.

— Но помощь нужна Бильбо. — Ответил Гэндальф. — И не забывай про карту, я уверен, что от моего взгляда что-то ускользнуло. Что-то очень важное.  
Торин поморщился, но ничего не ответил.

— Кроме того, я слышал твой разговор с Балином. — Продолжил Гэндальф. — Тебе не кажется, нас на самом деле преследуют. Они еще далеко, но через пару дней начнут нас нагонять. И, рано или поздно, они нас догонят. Самое лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это переждать немного в Ривенделле. Там мы сможем набраться сил, получить мудрый совет и пополнить запасы еды. Затем можно будет покинуть долину с другой стороны и продолжить путь. Кто бы нас ни преследовал, он не посмеет сунуться в Долину Имладрис.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, где-то далеко позади послышался вой, похожий на волчий. Пони испуганно заржали и сбились с шага.  
Торин сделал глубокий вдох и махнул рукой. Гэндальф истолковал этот жест верно, и, развернувшись к остальным, объявил, что они направляются в Ривенделл.  
  
Путь в Долину Имладрис, Последний Домашний Приют, было не так-то просто оттыкать. Вход в долину скрывался в узком ущелье, найти который могли только посвященные. Уставшие от долгого перехода пони спотыкались, и путникам пришлось спешиться. Бильбо казалось, что прошла уже целая вечность с тех пор, как они зашли в это ущелье, но на самом деле прошло не более получаса. Вскоре послышался шум воды, и они вышли на каменный уступ, с которого открывался вид на долину. Это был поистине благословенный край. Вся долина утопала в зелени, внизу нес свои бурные воды Бруинен. Обычно он был более спокоен, но в жару его воды насыщались талыми снегами ближних гор. По ту сторону реки стоял Последний Домашний Приют, дом Владыки Элронда, двери которого всегда были гостеприимно распахнуты для друзей.  
  
— Наше дело требует учтивости и такта, поэтому говорить буду я. — Заявил Гэндальф, и повел отряд в долину по тропе, круто уходящей вниз.  
  
Вскоре они достигли узкого моста, перекинутого через реку, по которому можно было пройти только по одному. Бильбо всю дорогу старалась не смотреть вниз, и вздохнула с облегчение только когда почувствовала под ногами твердую землю. Отдышавшись, она увидела, как по узкой длинной лестнице, в конце которой стояло два стражника, им навстречу спускается высокий человек. Но что-то в нем было не так, слишком уж он был красив для человека, его лицо словно светилось изнутри, а в глазах была глубокая светлая печаль.  
  
— Это же эльф… — Прошептала Бильбо, с восхищением глядя на него.

— Эльф, будь он неладен. — Отозвался Глоин и покрепче перехватил топор.

— Митрандир! — Окликнул эльф Гэндальфа и склонил голову в знак приветствия. — Мы ждали вас. До нас дошли вести, что кто-то вошел в долину.

— Линдир! — Поприветствовал его Гэндальф. — Мне нужно поговорить с Лордом Элрондом.

— Лорд Элронд уже освободился и скоро будет. — Ответил Линдир. — А пока, я позволю себе проводить вас в зал для ожидания.  
  
Их повели вверх по лестнице, а затем светлыми коридорами и переходами, пока они не вышли в цветущий сад. И хотя уже была середина лета, в саду вовсю цвели весенние цветы. Вскоре они оказались в просторной беседке под открытым небом. Гномы предпочли остаться на ногах. Они стояли, сбившись в кучу с оружием наготове. Бильбо же и Гэндальф присели на скамью. Где-то неподалеку шумел водопад, солнце припекало, и Бильбо начала клевать носом.  
Послышался шум шагов и шелест ткани, и в беседку вошел Лорд Элронд. Он был в длинной мантии, край которой почти волочился по земле, длинные темные волосы были распушены и убраны назад, а на лбу был венец причудливого плетения. В его внимательных и таких же печальных, как у Линдира, глазах, таилась нечеловеческая мудрость, мудрость того, кто видел начало этого мира, и встретит его закат.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Ривенделл. Здесь вы сможете набраться сил и на время забыть о всех невзгодах. — Поприветствовал путников Элронд.

И обернувшись, он обратился к Линдиру:

— Думаю, путники устали с дороги. Разожгите огонь, разлейте вино. Мы должны накормить наших гостей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В качестве прототипа для «белого мха» был взят исландский мох. Его используют для лечение кашля любой природы, простуды и еще много чего. Отвар из этого мха имеет совершенно отвратительный горький вкус, о чем автор спешит авторитетно заявить, ибо в детстве его частенько лечили этой мерзостью. В общем, тот, кто пил это, в полной мере поймет все страдания Бильбо :D


	3. Chapter 3

Когда пир закончился, Бильбо почувствовала смертельную усталость. Всем им были предложены комнаты, но воспользовались предложением только Бильбо, Гэндальф и Торин. Остальные гномы предпочли жить на свежем воздухе, заняли большой балкон и тут же развели костер прямо на мраморном полу.  
  
Бильбо направилась в приготовленную для нее комнату, закрыла за собой дверь и с наслаждением прислушалась к звенящей тишине. От шума за столом разболелась голова, и все снова плыло перед глазами. Она прислонилась спиной к прохладной стене устало потерла виски. Позади был тяжелый день, в памяти от которого осталась только грязная дорога, узкое ущелье, и эльфы, чья игра на арфах и флейтах все еще стояла в ушах. У противоположной стены стояла емкость из светлого дерева, наполненная теплой водой. Назвать ее бочкой язык не поворачивался, уж больно она была изящной. Бильбо стянула себя пыльную одежду, бросив ее прямо на пол, и c наслаждением погрузилась в воду. Она прикрыла глаза и раскинула руки, позволяя усталости раствориться в теплой воде. Из приоткрытого окна, выходившего в сад, доносилось пение ночных птиц и далекие звуки арфы. Бильбо лежала и прислушивалась, пока вода не начала остывать. Ноги ели донесли ее до постели, и она забылась долгожданным сном.  
  
Проснулась она посреди ночи от того, что прямо в глаза ей светит луна. Перевернувшись на другой бок, Бильбо попыталась снова уснуть, но что-то ей мешало, хотелось немедленно вылезти из-под одеяла и куда-то бежать. Повинуясь непонятному зову, она спустила ноги с кровати и подошла к окну. Из окна было видно часть реки, где у самой воды горели костры. Слышалось приглушенное журчание воды, веселый смех и звуки флейты. Бильбо наспех оделась и вышла из комнаты, осторожно притворив за собой дверь.  
  
Трава была мокрой от росы и поблескивала в свете почти полной луны. Бильбо крадучись подошла к дорожке, ведущей к реке, но не решилась спуститься вниз. Она, затаив дыхание, следила за тем, что происходило у реки, и ее сердце наполнялось теплом и какой-то легкой радостью. Она сразу же вспомнила родную нору и праздники, которые устраивались у них в середине лета. Но теперь вся ее прошлая жизнь казалась ей грубой и плоской. В этом месте все было иначе, казалось, что даже воздух здесь был пропитан счастьем и спокойствием.  
  
Пройдя немного вперед, Бильбо увидела небольшую беседку под открытым, увитую виноградом. Войдя в нее, она опустилась на скамью и взглянула в ночное небо. Да, здесь все было другим, даже звезды. Казалось, что в Ривенделле они ближе, и светят ярче. Стоит только протянуть руку, и звезда сразу ляжет в ладонь, готовая согревать своим холодным теплом.  
  
От размышлений ее отвлекли осторожные шаги. Точнее, идущий думал, что его шаги были осторожными, но Бильбо услышала их задолго до того, как на тропинке показался темный силуэт.

— Не спится? — Спросил Бофур, заходя в беседку.

— Грех тратить на сон такую ночь. — Мечтательно улыбнулась Бильбо, все еще находясь в мире своих воспоминаний.

— Согласен. — Усмехнулся Бофур и сел рядом. — Но я бы на твоем месте все равно не разгуливал по ночам. Если ты еще раз свалишься с жаром, и нам придется задержаться здесь, Торин рассвирепеет.

Бильбо ухмыльнулась, про себя отметив, что так ему и надо.

— Ты не замерзла? — Как-то уж чересчур заботливо спросил Бофур, осторожно приобнимая ее за плечи.

Бильбо вскрикнула и поспешно вскочила.

— Я просто спросил! — Оправдывался Бофур, поднимая руки в доказательство своих добрых намерений.

— И давно ты знаешь? — Спросила Бильбо, которую теперь действительно бил озноб.

— Почти с самого начала. — Признался Бофур.

— И… что меня выдало?

— Носовые платки, — Усмехнулся Бофур, и, заметив, что это ее не убедило, продолжил, — Они у тебя шелковые и с кружевом.

— Это ничего не значит. — Ответила Бильбо. — Все хоббиты любят красивые и изящные вещи!

— Да, но твои платки в придачу пахнут розовым маслом. Только не говори, что ваши мужчины тоже душат свои платки.— Снова усмехнулся Бофур.  
  
Бильбо поморщилась, проклиная себя за неосторожность.

— Но это только натолкнуло меня на такую мысль. — Продолжил Бофур. — А потом, когда ты свалилась в холодную воду… В ту ночь на часах стоял Дори, я должен был сменить его в середине ночи. Он разбудил меня, сказал, что у тебя жар и попросил присмотреть за тобой. Той ночью ты рассказала много чего интересного. Ты или бредила, или просто говорила во сне, не знаю. А потом, когда мы ехали на пони…

— Довольно! — Бильбо снова поморщилась, еще никогда она не была так близка к провалу. — Кто еще знает?

— Похоже, никто. И, разумеется, я не собираюсь никому рассказывать. Мне же не нужны конкуренты. — Бофур хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул ей.  
  
Бильбо внимательно посмотрела в его лукаво сощуренные глаза и поняла, что ему, пожалуй, можно верить. Но к такому повороту событий она была явно не готова.

— Пожалуй ты прав, ночь действительно холодная, я, пожалуй, пойду. — Сказала Бильбо, и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулась и пошла прочь, изо всех сил стараясь идти медленно, хотя ей ужасно хотелось убежать. Но не очень-то прилично убегать от того, кто обещал хранить твой секрет.

Бильбо вернулась в свою комнату и пыталась заснуть весь остаток ночи, но забылась сном только под утро.

 

* * *

  
  
За ночь погода испортилась, и когда Бильбо проснулась, по оконному стеклу вовсю барабанили тяжелые капли дождя. Кто-то уже заботливо растопил камин, и на небольшом столике на серебряном подносе стоял завтрак. Бильбо оделась и вышла в просторный коридор. Во всех здешних залах, переходах и коридорах были прорублены огромные окна, так что там было светло даже в самую хмурую погоду. Выходить из-под защиты крыши было бессмысленно, и Бильбо решила прогуляться по дому Владыки Элронда. За долгие дни ее путешествия, она успела подружиться почти со всеми в отряде, но теперь ей хотелось побыть наедине со своими мыслями, и это одиночество было просто благословением.  
  
Прогуливаясь по просторным светлым залам Бильбо вдруг поняла, что ей нравится это место. Здесь было уютно, и тоска словно оставалась снаружи, не проникая за стены. Разве что, тоску по дому эти стены сдержать не могли. Но про себя Бильбо отметила, что это то место, где ей хотелось бы провести свою старость. Конечно, если это путешествие кончится удачно, и она доживет до этой старости. За своими мыслями она не заметила, как попала в зал, в котором, даже несмотря на большие витражные окна, все равно царил полумрак. В середине зала стояло каменное изваяние печальной женщины, держащей кусок материи, на котором покоились обломки меча. Но ее внимание привлекло совсем другое. На противоположной стене была подробная карта Средиземья, выложенная из крошечных кусочков цветного мрамора. И только найдя на карте свой родной Хоббитон и Ривенделл, Бильбо поняла, как же далеко она отошла от дома.

 

* * *

 

Две недели пролетели незаметно, и настало время двигаться дальше. Они вышли рано утром и только к полудню подошли к подножию гор. Бильбо оглянулась назад и с грустью посмотрела на оставшийся позади Последний Домашний Приют. Где-то там, далеко внизу, расстилалась долина Имладрис, утопающая девственной зелени. Отсюда уже не было слышно шума водопадов, шелеста деревьев и пения эльфов, но казалось, эти звуки навсегда поселились в сердце Бильбо.  
  
Впереди их ждала серая и унылая местность. Дорога все время шла вверх, и чем выше они поднимались, тем скуднее становился пейзаж: то тут, то там серыми островками торчала пожухлая трава, под копытами пони то и дело срывались камни и уносились в пропасть. Погода тоже начала портиться, и следующие несколько дней они провели как во сне: серые горы, серое небо, и даже воздух, казалось, был наполнен чем-то тяжелым и серым, словно гранитная крошка.  
  
Бильбо покачивалась в седле и вспоминала последний вечер, проведенный в гостях у эльфов:  
  
Ей не спалось, и она вышла подышать свежим воздухом. Она заметила какое-то оживление на большом балконе и услышала знакомые голоса. Любопытство взяло верх, Бильбо осторожно приблизилась к одной из колонн и укрылась в ее тени, но все ее предосторожности были напрасны.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — усмехнулся Гэндальф и поманил ее к себе.

Бильбо покраснела, но нашла в себе силы выйти и укрытия и подойти к собравшимся.

Посреди балкона стоял небольшой столик, рядом с которым стоял Лорд Элронд, Балин и Торин стояли чуть поодаль и о чем-то перешептывались, бросая недоверчивые взгляды на Элронда.

— Ну, теперь все в сборе, можно начинать. — Произнес Гэндальф и потер руки. — Торин, покажи карту!

Торин поморщился, но вытащил из-за пазухи сложенный пергамент, и нехотя протянул его Элронду.

— Я изучил ее вдоль и поперек, но меня не покидает ощущение, что я что-то упустил. Что-то очень важное. — Снова заговорил Гэндальф.

— Одинокая Гора? — Спросил Элронд, развернув карту. — Значит, ваш путь лежит туда? Что ж… честно говоря, не одобряю ваших намерений, но, это ваш выбор, и я желаю вам удачи в этом нелегком пути, где бы он ни проходил.

Торин склонил голову в знак благодарности.  
  
Элронд придирчиво осмотрел карту с обеих сторон, потер кончиками пальцев руны, и даже посмотрел на просвет, но, казалось, не заметил ничего нового.

Собравшиеся приуныли, но тут из-за тучи вышла луна. Мягкий лунный свет упал на пожелтевший пергамент, и на его поверхности, прямо по написанным чернилами рунам, стали проступать другие знаки.

— Лунные руны! Как я мог не догадаться? — Хлопнул себя по лбу Гэндальф. — Это же очевидно! Раньше гномы часто использовали этот прием. Если хочешь спрятать что-то — спрячь это на самом видном месте.

— Что такое «лунные руны»? – Спросила Бильбо, которая стояла все это время, затаив дыхание.

— Особые руны, которые наносятся на бумагу специальными серебряными перьями. Их видно только в ясную лунную ночь, когда на них попадает лунный свет. — Ответил Элронд. — Но эти руны можно прочитать только при то фазе луны, при которой была сделана запись. Вам очень повезло, что сегодня нам светит та же луна.

— И что же там написано? — Не вытерпел Торин.

— _«Встань у серого камня, когда прострекочет дрозд и последний луч заходящего солнца в День Дурина укажет на замочную скважину»_

— Это плохие новости… — Вдохнул Балин. — Мы давно утратили знание о том, как высчитывать этот день.

— Это все? — Спросил Гэндальф.

— При сегодняшней луне больше ничего не разобрать. — Ответил Элронд и передал кару Торину.

 

* * *

 

— Что ж, ваше положение не такое уж и критичное. — Размышлял вслух Гэндальф, расхаживая по балкону, который облюбовали остальные участники путешествия. — У вас есть карта, есть ключ, вы знаете, где находится дверь, и знаете день, когда ее можно будет открыть. Осталось только добраться до горы в срок.

— Всего-то. — Усмехнулся Кили.

— А почему это «ваше положение»? Вы что, не идете с нами? — Спросил Бофур, посасывая мундштук своей любимой трубки.

— Потому, что это ВАШЕ приключение. — Ответил Гэндальф. — И я не обещал вам, что пойду с вами до конца, я буду рядом до поры до времени, но потом наши пути разойдутся. Я еще не знаю когда, но думаю, что скоро.

Все сразу приуныли, они уже привыкли, что Гэндальф всегда был рядом, готовый вытащить их из любой передряги.

— Не нужно унывать, — подбодрил их волшебник, — ведь с вами остается Взломщик Высшей Категории.

Бильбо хотела было запротестовать, но Гэндальф бросил на нее такой взгляд, что она проглотила уже готовые сорваться слова.

— А теперь марш спать. Завтра мы выходим до рассвета. — Распорядился Гэндальф, и покинул балкон.

Только сейчас Бильбо осознала, что уже середина ночи, и тоже поспешила к себе.

 

* * *

 

За своими мыслями Бильбо не заметила, как они забрались уже довольно высоко в горы. Вскоре им пришлось спешиться и вести своих пони под уздцы.

— Нам нужно перейти на другую сторону. — Сообщил Гэндальф. — Где-то здесь должна быть тропа, и в наших интересах найти ее как можно скорее. Опасно задерживаться в Диком Краю. С тех пор, как в горах расселились гоблины и орки, лучше обходить эти места стороной, но у нас нет выбора, так что приготовьтесь к худшему и надейтесь на лучшее.

От таких напутствий у Бильбо подступил комок горлу, и она в очередной раз пожалела, что ввязалась во все это.

К концу дня погода испортилась окончательно. Над путниками нависли свинцовые грозовые тучи, и с первыми раскатами грома, им на головы хлынул ливень.  
  
Вам никогда не доводилось попасть в грозу в горах? Когда молнии ударяют о камень и крошат его, как мел, ослепляют вспышками, а гром, многократно усиленный эхом, оглушает? От такой грозы нельзя укрыться под плащом, и остается только стиснув зубы идти дальше.

В считанные минуты одежда на них промокла насквозь, а ледяной ветер продувал до костей. Но, как оказалось, это было не самое страшное.

— Смотрите! Что это?! — Спросил Бофур, указывая куда-то вперед.

— Это же Каменные Великаны! — Воскликнул Балин, пытаясь перекричать грозу.

— Нам нужно найти укрытие! — Прокричал Гэндальф.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, в скалу рядом с ними врезался огромный камень, брошенный одним из Великанов.  
На разведку было решено послать Фили и Кили, как самых молодых и самых зорких.

Вскоре они вернулись и сообщили, что недалеко отсюда, за поворотом, есть просторная сухая пещера. Конечно, у них не было много времени, чтобы как следует ее осмотреть, но выбора не было.

Вход в пещеру был достаточно широким, чтобы в него вошли расседланные пони. По распоряжению Торина, ее как следует осмотрели, и убедившись, что в нее есть только один вход, путники с облегчением вздохнули. Наконец они могли переодеться, расположиться на, хоть и холодном, но сухом полу, и немного отдохнуть. Снаружи бушевала стихия, гремел гром, и отсветы молний ежеминутно освещали пещеру изнутри, и при этих вспышках можно было разглядеть, как совсем недалеко перебрасывались обломками скал Каменные Великаны. Но теперь они были в относительной безопасности.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Бильбо завернулась в одеяло и вскоре уснула, но ей приснился очень неприятный сон…

 

* * *

 

Бильбо редко снились плохие сны, и когда становилось совсем страшно, она просыпалась. Но на этот раз все был иначе. Она видела, как в задней стене появляется щель, видела, как щель становится шире и шире, но не могла пошевелиться. На нее напало какое-то странное оцепенение, но когда из проема послышался шум, она поняла, что вовсе это не сон, и закричала. Ее крик перебудил весь отряд, но был уже поздно. В пещеру ворвались гоблины, которые бесцеремонно хватали путников и утаскивали их в темноту. Но им не удалось застать врасплох Гэндальфа. Он мгновенно проснулся от крика Бильбо, и когда порог пещеры переступил первый гоблин, маг был уже наготове. Гоблины, которые посмели приблизиться к нему, упали замертво.  
  
Последнее, что увидела Бильбо, перед тем, как ее уволокли в проем, это яркая вспышка света. Потом щель в стене захлопнулась и наступила темнота. Их тащили куда-то, подгоняя кнутами, и казалось, что этому не будет конца. Однако вскоре эта бешеная гонка по извилистому душному туннелю закончилась.  
Пленники оказались в просторном зале, освещенном факелами. В центре зала горел костер, перед которым стоял огромный каменный трон, а весь пол зала был усеян обглоданными костями.

— Что это? — Брезгливо спросил Верховный гоблин.

— Гномы. Наверняка шпионы. — Ответил один из гоблинов. — Они прятались в нашей Передней Галерее.

Верховный гоблин привстал со своего трона и подался вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть пленников. Увидев Торина, он зарычал. Гоблины ненавидят гномов, а гномов из рода Дурина они ненавидят больше всего на свете.

— Что вам здесь понадобилось? — Злобно прорычал Верховный гоблин.

Ответа не последовало.

— Что ж, можете не отвечать, все равно это вам не поможет. — Усмехнулся Верховный гоблин. — Что? Не будете говорить?

Гномы снова не удостоили его ответом.

Верховный гоблин снова усмехнулся, обнажая свои кривые клыки.

— Закуйте их в цепи и отправьте в шахты!

Гоблины бросились выполнять приказ.

— А для тебя у меня уготована другая забава. — Произнес Верховный гоблин, указывая на Торина. — Есть кое-кто, кто заплатит за тебя хорошую цену. За живого или мертвого.

Торин вскинул голову.

— Ты знаешь о ком я говорю. Бледный орк на белом варге.

— Азог Осквернитель давно издох в рудниках Мории от своих ран. — Прорычал Торин сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ты так думаешь? Что ж, не буду тебя переубеждать. – Верховный гоблин криво ухмыльнулся. — Пошлите весточку нашему старому другу, о том, что добыча у нас.

— Еще при них было это. — Сказал другой гоблин, протягивая своему повелителю меч, который выскользнул из ножен и со звоном упал на пол.

Гоблины в ужасе отшатнулись от упавшего клинка.

— Я знаю этот меч! – закричал Верховный гоблин. — Убить, убить их всех!

Гоблины обступили пленников плотным кольцом и угрожающе заскрежетали зубами. Бильбо уже попрощалась с жизнью, как вдруг все огни в зале погасли.

Из костра посыпались икры, и зал наполнил едкий дым. Началась суматоха.

— Быстрее! — Послышался голос Гэндальф. — Бегом, чего ждете?!  
  
Пленникам пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы подняться на ноги. Тяжелые цепи сковывали руки и ноги, мешали бежать и громко звенели. Снова зажгли факелы. Путь им попытался преградить Верховный гоблин. В неясном свете факелов сверкнула сталь, и его голова отлетела прочь. Когда гоблины поняли, что произошло, в зале поднялся ужасный вой, но к тому времени пленники были уже далеко. Отойдя на более-менее безопасное расстояние, они позволили себе становится. Гэндальф с легкостью перерубил оковы своим мечом, который светился в темноте ровным голубоватым светом, и они продолжили путь. Туннель вилял то влево, то вправо, то вверх, то вниз, под ногами попадались ямы и булыжники, и вскоре Бильбо уже не могла бежать. Было решено нести ее по очереди. Она вскарабкалась на спину Двалину, который все дорогу ворчал себе под нос о «бесполезности взломщика».  
  
И хотя путники старались продвигаться как можно тише, они не могли скрыться от гоблинов, у которых был острый слух и чуткий нюх. В итоге, небольшому отряду гоблинов удалось их догнать. Ори схватили за ногу, и он громко вскрикнул. Снова началась суматоха, Гэндальф и Торин обнажили мечи, и одного их вида уже было достаточно, чтобы гоблины отступили. Снова началось бегство по темному узкому туннелю. Но никто не заметил, что Бильбо с ними уже не было.

Она зацепилась за что-то, и когда отряд снова сорвался с места, и не удержалась на спине у Двалина. Она даже не успела вскрикнуть, как упала на каменный пол, ударилась головой и потеряла сознание.

 

* * *

 

Когда Бильбо открыла глаза, она не поняла, открыла ли их на самом деле. Вокруг была кромешная тьма, в которую не проникало ни капли света. Она нащупала шершавую стену туннеля и осторожно села. Ужасно болела голова, и она совершенно не помнила, как оказалась здесь и почему ее бросили. Пошарив вокруг себя, Бильбо нащупала рукоять своего меча, это придало ей хоть какую-то уверенность в себе. Она вытащила его из ножен и увидела, что клинок слабо светится в темноте. Сразу в памяти всплыли слова Элронда, который перед их уходом осмотрел мечи Торина и Гэндальфа: _«Это древнее оружие. Эти клинки отковали в Гондолине для битвы с гоблинами. Ваш меч, Торин, на древнем гондолинском языке зовут Оркрист, Разрубающий Гоблинов. А ваш клинок, Гэндальф,— меч короля Гондолина, Гламдринг, Сокрушающий Врагов. Они светятся голубым светом, когда где-то поблизости затаились гоблины или орки. Берегите их, и пусть они верно служат вам»_  
  
Это воспоминание вдохнуло в Бильбо новые силы, и она крепче перехватила рукоять. Она не знала куда ей идти, поэтому выбрала единственное правильное, по ее мнению, направление – вперед.

Она шла вперед, держась за стену, чтобы не потерять направление. В слабом свечении, исходящем от клинка, Бильбо различала бесчисленные коридоры, которые уходи влево и вправо от туннеля, по которому она шла. Каждый раз Бильбо ускоряла шаг и старалась не смотреть по сторонам. Туннель спускался вниз, это чувствовалась по наклону пола. Было душно, иногда над головой пролетали летучие мыши. На Бильбо напала сонливость и она начала клевать носом прямо на ходу, как вдруг она угодила в ледяную воду. Это сразу же ее разбудило. Но она не знала, что перед ней – лужа, подземное озеро, или река. Клинок почти перестал светиться. С одной стороны это обнадеживало, значит, гоблины были далеко, но с другой стороны, она лишилась единственного источника света. Она попыталась различить хоть что-то, подсвечивая себе почти погасшим клинком. Слабое сияние выхватило из темноты что-то блестящее, и окончательно погасло. Бильбо наклонилась и нащупала металлическое колечко. Не придав этому особого значения, она рассеяно сунула его в карман и стала прислушиваться. Журчания она не слышала, значит, это было подземное озеро. Видимо, пути дальше не было. Бильбо вздохнула и опустилась на холодный каменный пол, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями. Меч она положила рядом, на случай, если гоблины нападут на ее след. Так у нее будет время, чтобы спрятаться. Хотя бы попытаться. А пока она думала, что была в относительной безопасности.  
  
Но она не знала, что за ней уже давно наблюдают.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо действительно вышла к подземному озеру. Гоблины не любили это место. Они нашли его давно, еще когда только обживали эти горы, не смогли перебраться через озеро и забросили этот ход. И они не знали, что посреди озера был маленький островок, на котором жил Голлум.

 Никто не скажет наверняка, кем был Голлум. Возможно, когда-то он жил снаружи, но уже долгие годы он не покидал этого места. Его глаза силились видеть в темноте, и от этого стали выпуклыми и бесцветными. Питался Голлум в основном рыбой из озера. Иногда ему удавалось поймать гоблина, и в такие дни он бывал очень доволен. А сейчас он заметил Бильбо на берегу, и уже спустил на воду свою старую лодчонку.

 Голлум греб бесшумно, без всплесков, и Бильбо ничего не услышала. Она заметила его, только когда увидела прямо напротив себя светящиеся в темноте глаза.

 — Т-ты кто? — вскрикнула Бильбо, хватаясь за свой клинок.

— Что это, моя прелесссть? — Прошипел Голлум, с интересом разглядывая Бильбо.

Ему на самом деле было просто интересно, ибо он был сыт. Совсем недавно ему посчастливилось поймать гоблиненка. От него еще осталась пара косточек на черный день.

— Меня з-зовут Бильбо Бэггинс. — Ответила Бильбо. — Я потерялась и очень хочу выбраться отсюда!

— Оно потерялоссссссь? Голлм, голлм. — Снова прошипел Голлум. — Зачем оно пришло сссюда? Здессссь нечего искать, моя прелесссть, здессссь нет выхода, дассссс…

— П-послушай, можешь не говорить загадками? Если здесь нет выхода, покажи мне его! Помоги мне выбраться! — Взмолилась Бильбо.

— Загадки? Дассс, моя прелесссть, мы любим загадки! Очень любим! А оно, оно любит загадки?

У Бильбо мгновенно созрел план:

— Хорошо, предлагаю сделку. Мы сыграем в загадки. У нас будет небольшое состязание. И если выиграю я, ты покажешь мне выход, идет?

— А если оно проиграет, моя прелесссть? — Прошипел Голлум. И добавил изменившимся голосом — А если оно проиграет, моя прелесть, мы сссъедим его. До поссследней коссссточки.

Бильбо передернуло. Она не знала, что ее пугает больше — перспектива быть съеденной, или диалог Голлума с самим собой. Но выбора у нее не было. Или она соглашается, и получает шанс выбраться отсюда, или остается здесь. Но тогда гоблины рано или поздно все равно найдут ее.

— Хорошо. — Согласилась Бильбо, собираясь с мыслями. — Начинай.

Голлум вскарабкался на камень и прошипел:

_Не увидать ее корней,_  
_Вершина выше тополей,_  
_Все вверх и вверх она идет,_  
_Но не растет…_

— Ну это совсем легко. Это гора. — Ответила Бильбо.

— Догадалссся. — Голлум заскрипел зубами и перебрался поближе к Бильбо. — Твоя очередь…

 

* * *

 

Гоблины остались где-то позади, и Гэндальф зажег свет на конце своего посоха. Тусклое свечение выхватывало из темноты стены и пол туннеля, потолок же скрывала темнота. Они уже давно потерялись во времени и пространстве и не знали, сколько времени уже прошло, и где они сейчас находятся. Но Гэндальф уверенно шел вперед, и это вселяло надежду в остальных.

Вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом песка и мелких камешков под тяжелыми сапогами. Потом дорога пошла вверх, стало прохладнее. Если раньше воздух был недвижимым и затхлым, то теперь чувствовался легкий сквозняк. Они ускорили шаг, и за следующим поворотом увидели свет. Не красноватый отсвет костра или факела, а настоящий, солнечный свет. Как бы им не хотелось со всех ног броситься к источнику света, чтобы бы это ни было — дверь, или просто трещина в горной породе, им пришлось сохранять осторожность. На разведку послали Кили, как самого молодого и юркого. Вскоре он вернулся и сообщил, что за поворотом небольшая зала и дверь, ведущая наружу. У двери всего двое часовых. Видимо, вести о том, что пленники бежали, еще не успели долететь до этого отдаленного коридора.

Спустя минуту часовые были убиты, не успев даже позвать подмогу, а пленники уже бежали вниз по крутой каменной лестнице, почти на ощупь, ослепленные дневным светом.

 

* * *

 

Они перебрали уже с десяток загадок, совсем древних и относительно новых, и до этого момента все шло хорошо, но последняя загадка Голлума поставила Бильбо в тупик.

 В ушах все еще стояло зловещее шипение:

_Уничтожает все кругом:_  
_Цветы, зверей, высокий дом,_  
_Сжует железо, сталь сожрет_  
_И скалы в порошок сотрет,_  
_Мощь городов, власть королей_  
_Его могущества слабей…_

Бильбо перебрала в уме всех известных ей чудовищ, но так и не вспомнила ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего.

А Голлум тем временем подкрался к ней сзади и больно ущипнул за ногу.

— Оно мягкое, оно сссоччное… — Прошипел Голлум и облизнул тонкие блеклые губы.

Бильбо прошиб озноб.

— Время, дай мне время! — Вскрикнула Бильбо.

Темнота поглотила ее крик, а эхо вернуло только слово «время».

— Сссс, снова угадал. Поссследний шанс. — Просвистел Голлум, который уже успел разозлиться и проголодаться. — Пуссть ззагадает загадку, его очередь.  
Несчастная Бильбо только сейчас поняла, что произошло, и, не веря в свою удачу, лихорадочно стала вспоминать хоть что-то, чем можно занять Голлума, пока она не придумает сложную загадку.

Охлопывая себя, в поисках идей, она нащупала что-то в кармане. Сбитые костяшки пальцев саднили, и она не стала залезать в карман, просто ощупав этот круглый предмет через ткань.

— Что это у меня в кармане? — Бильбо не заметила, как произнесла это вслух.

Слишком много всего успело произойти после того, как она нашла кольцо, так что Бильбо благополучно забыло о находке.

— Это нечессссстно! — Зашипел Голлум, скрипя зубами. — Это против правил! Пуссть сспроссить что-нибудь другое!

Но Бильбо и не думала спрашивать что-то другое, мысль, произнесенная вслух, оказалась как нельзя кстати.

— Что у меня в кармане? — Повторила Бильбо.

— Пусссть дассст нам три попытки!

— Хорошо. — Согласилась Бильбо. — Угадывай.

— Рука!

Бильбо как раз вовремя отдернула руку от кармана.

— Еще две попытки.

— Нож! — Голлум уже начал впадать в отчаяние.

— Снова нет. — Ответила Бильбо. — Последняя попытка!

— Веревка, или ничего! — Выкрикнул Голлум, скаля свои отвратительные зубы.

— Опять не угадал. — Облегчением вздохнула Бильбо. — Спасибо за игру, но мне пора. Теперь ты должен показать мне дорогу.

— Мы обещали, моя прелесссть? Правда, обещали показзать ему дорогу? Да-сс, моя прелесть, обещали, но сссперва, мы возьмем кое-что, да-сс, возьмем, подарок на день рождения…

— Что ты там бормочешь? — Спросила Бильбо.

— Пуссть подождет! — Прошипел Голлум. — Мы ссейчасссс…

С этими словами Голлум влез в свою лодчонку и погреб к островку, на котором было его жилище. У Бильбо появилось нехорошее предчувствие, и она решила не дожидаться Голлума. На островке началась какая-то возня, послышалось шипение вперемешку с бранью, и вскоре брань перешла в бессвязное бормотание и отчаянный вопль. От этого вопля у Бильбо волосы на голове встали дыбом. А Голлум уже греб обратно к берегу. Его глаза светились в темноте, а шипение слышалось все ближе и ближе. И тут Бильбо побежала, что было сил. И как раз вовремя. Голлум вылез из лодки и бросился за ней.

— Ссстой, вор! Сстой!! Украл, украл, моя прелесссть!

И хотя Бильбо бежала изо всех сил, шипение Голлума раздавалось все ближе и ближе. Бильбо попыталась на ходу выхватить свой кинжал, но промахнулась и угодила рукой в оттянувшийся карман, нащупала там кольцо, споткнулась, и тут же упала. Все это произошло в одно мгновение, она даже не успела вытащить руку из кармана, чтобы смягчить падение. Бильбо вновь нащупала гладкий металл кольца, и оно тут же, словно само, скользнуло ей на палец. Из-за поворота выскочил Голлум, приземлился на все четыре конечности, как кошка, и помчался дальше, не обратив никакого внимания на Бильбо.

— Он пошел к задним воротам. — прошипел Голлум. — Да, моя прелессть, он там, он смог зайти, значит, сможет и выйти, он знает куда идти, но он не знает, что умеет делать прелесссть. Они схватят его и отберут прелесссть! И тогда мы никогда не будем в безопасссности! Мерзкие гоблинсссы, они наденут прелесссть, и мы не увидим их, они ссвернут нам шшею, как мелкой рыбешке…

Из всего этого бессвязного шипения и бормотания Бильбо поняла, что кольцо, которое она нашла, принадлежало Голлуму. И, судя по всему, оно делала невидимым всякого, кто его наденет. И правда, Голлум проскочил мимо, не обратив на нее никакого внимания. В голове Бильбо сразу созрел план: она просто пойдет за ним, ведь он думал, что она направилась к задним воротам. Держась от него на безопасном расстоянии, Бильбо кралась за Голлумом. Он шлепал впереди, бормоча себе что-то под нос, проклиная Бильбо, гоблинов и свою судьбу, умоляя «прелесть» вернуться, и считая ходы, которые отходили от основного туннеля.

Вскоре они дошли до поворота, из-за которого пробивалась полоса солнечного света. Бильбо уже была готова броситься туда, но Голлум сел посреди туннеля и горька заплакал. Он снова начал бормотать о гоблинах, и о том, что он не смеет идти дальше.

До свободы оставалось рукой подать, но путь ей преграждал Голлум. Она попыталась пройти мимо него, но стоило ей шевельнуться, как он тут же прекратил всхлипывать и начал принюхиваться. Пришлось отказаться от этой идеи. Она уже всерьез обдумывала идею убить эту тварь, но она не смогла поднять на него руку. Жалкое существо, десятки, а то и сотни лет, шныряющее по подземельям, питающееся сырой рыбой, бормочущее себе под нос… Бильбо стало жаль его, жаль до боли в сердце. И тогда она решилась на отчаянный шаг. Хорошенько собравшись, она прыгнула и приземлилась на несколько шагов позади Голлума. Он услышал шелест одежды, и откинулся назад, чтобы поймать беглянку, но его пальцы чиркнули по воздуху. Бильбо снова бросилась бежать, и в след ей полетел вопль отчаяния, и шквал брани.

Она вылетела за поворот и оказалась в ярко освещенной зале.

Свет падал из полуоткрытой двери, настолько большой, что Бильбо было бы ни за что не сдвинуть ее с мест. Но когда Бильбо вбежала в залу, кольцо соскользнуло с ее пальца. Гоблины с восторгом приветствовали ее появление, и бросились к ней. Теперь их там был не один десяток. Они сидели там на тот случай, если кто-то из пленников отстал от своих товарищей. Сунув руку в карман, Бильбо, к своему облегчению, нащупала кольцо, и тут же его надела. Гоблины застыли на месте, не веря своим глазам. А Бильбо не теряла времени даром, и бросилась к двери. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и Бильбо решила попытаться протиснуться в эту щель. Но она не учла того, что на ярком солнечном свету была видна ее тень. Хоть и слабая, но вполне отчетливая. Гоблины ринулись к дверям, но было уже поздно, Бильбо дернулась и вырвалась на свободу. Гоблины не смели следовать за ней, наружу, им только и оставалось, что собирать ее медные пуговицы, которые отлетели, когда она зацепилась ими за косяк.

 

* * *

 

Хоть она и была невидима, она бежала вниз по склону, скрываясь в тени деревьев. Бильбо позволила себе отдышаться, только когда выход из залы скрылся из виду.

Она остановилась и прислонилась к стволу большого дуба, чтобы отдохнуть и привести в порядок свои мысли. Когда эйфория от чудесного спасения прошла, Бильбо осознала, насколько плачевным было ее положение: она была неизвестно где, и совсем одна. Она не знала, что с остальным отрядом, и живы ли они вообще. Кроме того, близились сумерки. Пускай сейчас она оторвалась от погони, но стоит солнцу зайти, как весь этот склон наверняка будет кишеть гоблинами.

Теперь у нее было всего два пути: идти вперед, или возвращаться. Остальной отряд мог с одинаковым успехом выбраться на свободу, или все еще оставаться в душных переходах в сердце горы.

Бильбо решила пройти немного вперед, чтобы осмотреться. Вскоре она достигла неглубокого оврага, край которого порос колючим кустарником. Она остановилась, заслышав голоса.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись? — Спросил Двалина.

— Да, именно этого я и хочу. — Ответил Гэндальф и грозно посмотрел на остальных. — Если не хотите, можете сидеть здесь или идти дальше. Но учтите, пойдете вы одни. Я возвращаюсь за Бильбо.

В подтверждение своих слов Гэндальф ударил своим посохом о землю.

Гномы недовольно загудели, и Бильбо решила спуститься в овраг, пока конфликт не достиг точки кипения. Сняв кольцо, она протиснулась в просвет между кустами и стала осторожно спускаться по склону.

— Не нужно никуда возвращаться! Я здесь, со мной все в порядке!

Гномы подскочил от неожиданности, кто-то даже схватился за оружие.

— Как ты прошел мимо меня? — Изумился Балин, который стоял в дозоре.

— Ну, я… — Бильбо замялась, не зная, стоит ли ей рассказывать про кольцо.

— Я же говорил вам, что хоббиты не так просты, как кажутся на первый взгляд. — Встрял Гэндальф, и как-то странно посмотрел на Бильбо.

У нее по спине пробежал холодок. Она могла поклясться, что он знает обо всем — и о кольце, и о загадках в темноте.

Гномы сразу же окружили ее и стали засыпать вопросами. Бильбо рассказала историю своего чудесного спасения, не утаив ничего, кроме кольца. Казалось, теперь гномы смотрели на нее с бо́льшим уважением. Разве что, Двалина остался при своем мнении, а Торин все это время просидел в стороне мрачнее тучи. Когда Бильбо чудесным образом возникла на склоне оврага, он ненадолго вынырнул из своих мыслей, и лицо его слегка посветлело, но теперь он снова погрузился в размышления.

— Нам пора идти. — Сказал Гэндальф, поднимаясь со своего места.

Гномы устало заворчали, но все понимали, что оставаться было нельзя. Близился вечер, солнце уже начало клониться за горы.

 

* * *

 

Они шли не останавливаясь, все время вслушиваясь в опускающуюся темноту. В конце концов, они услышали то, чего так боялись. Справа послышалось какое-то ворчание и вой. Те же звуки много раз будили Бильбо посреди ночи еще в самом начале пути, только тогда они были далекие и неясные. Сейчас же вой стремительно приближался, пока не послышался совсем близко. Он застиг их на краю обрыва, где некуда было укрыться.

— Быстро, на деревья! — Скомандовал Гэндальф.

Через минуту все уже были высоко на деревьях, только Бильбо металась от одного дерева к другому и пыталась дотянуться до веток, но все было тщетно – ветки были слишком высоко. В конечном итоге Кили спустился вниз и подтянул ее на нижнюю ветку. И как раз вовремя — в эту же минуту из-за деревьев выскочили первые варги. Некоторых из них везли на своих спинах орков.  
Варги без наездников стали бросаться на стволы деревьев, пытаясь достать кого-нибудь из путников. Когда им это не удалось, они стали расшатывать деревья.

К счастью, деревья росли очень близко друг от друга, и всему отряду удалось перебраться на сосну, на которой сидел Гэндальф. Когда варги окружили дерево, волшебник сорвал большую шишку, зажег ее искрами со своего посоха и швырнул вниз.

Шишка упала на землю, разбрасывая снопы искр, которые прожигали шкуры варгов насквозь. Вслед за ней полетела вторая, а потом на варгов обрушился целый град пылающих шишек. Варги с воем носились между деревьями, поджигая сухую траву и друг друга.

Тем временем сосна, на которой разместился весь отряд, не выдержала тяжести и начала накреняться над обрывом. В конечном итоге ствол повис над пропастью, все еще цепляясь корнями за почву. Путники пытались удержаться за ветки, кому-то повезло меньше, и они повисли в воздухе, схватившись за ноги товарищей.

Из последних сил Бильбо переползла с ветки на ствол и только тогда смогла осознать, что произошло.

Уже давно стемнело, неподалеку слышался жалобный вой варгов, которые катались по земле, пытаясь потушить свои пылающие шкуры. Казалось, единственным, кого не интересовало все, что происходит вокруг, был Торин. Он смотрел, не отрывая взгляда куда-то вдаль, в его глазах играли отсветы пожарища и плескалась ненависть. Проследив за его взглядом, Бильбо увидела в отдалении огромного орка, сидевшего верхом на белом варге. Орк встретился взглядом с Торином, криво усмехнулся и обратился к нему на черном наречии. Бильбо не поняла ни слова, но Торин, кажется, все понял. Он зарычал, и, перехватив меч, направился навстречу орку.

Орк пустил вперед своего белого варга, тот перепрыгнул через несколько поваленных деревьев и оказался совсем рядом с Торином.

Все было кончено после второго же удара палицы. Силы были с самого начала не равны, и теперь Торин лежал в высокой траве, до которой, к счастью, еще не добралось пламя. Отброшенный чудовищной силой орка, он еще пытался дотянуться до своего меча, но вскоре его сознание окончательно померкло.

Орк погладил шерсть своего варга металлическим крюком, заменявшим ему руку, и Бильбо сразу поняла, что это был тот самый Азог, о котором ей рассказывал Балин. Гномы, увидев, что произошло, отчаянно пытались выбраться с накренившегося над пропастью дерева, но ветки были слишком хрупкими и надламывались при малейшем движении. Тем временем к Торину уже направлялся приспешник Азога, в его руках был кривой кинжал.

Все, что происходило дальше, Бильбо видела как во сне: ночь вокруг освещалась красными языками пламени, холодный ветер пронизывал ее до костей, от жара пожарища горело лицо, и в ушах набатом била кровь. Боковым зрением она видела, как Двалин попытался переползти со своей ветки на ствол, но она сломалась, и он беспомощно повис на ее обломке. Фили и Кили тоже предприняли отчаянную попытку, но и она провалилась. Остальных Бильбо не видела, но слышала проклятья и хруст веток. Сосна еще больше накренилась над пропастью и из-под ее корней посыпались комья земли.

Бильбо почувствовала, что какая-то непреодолимая сила поднимает ее на ноги, руки нащупали рукоятку его крошечного меча. Почувствовав ногами твердую землю, она крепче перехватила меч и бросилась в сторону орка, который уже занес свой кривой клинок над Торином. Орк был больше Бильбо раза в три, но он не ожидал нападения сбоку, и Бильбо сбила его с ног. Они покатились кубарем по сухой траве, к которой уже начало подбираться пламя. Бильбо зажмурилась и ткнула орка наугад своим мечом, орк задергался и захрипел. Она осмелилась открыть глаза, только когда тот перестал шевелиться. Вокруг нее начало сужаться кольцо из вконец озверевших варгов, и она уже попрощалась со своей жизнью. На счастье, Двалину, Фили и Кили удалось вырваться из плена над пропастью, и они вступили в борьбу со всей накопившейся яростью.


	4. Chapter 4

Вся эта суматоха заинтересовала Повелителя Орлов, которой в ту ночь прогуливался по своим владениям. Он послал своих подданных разузнать, что происходит. Вскоре они вернулись с новостями.

На утесе происходило что-то очень интересное: орки и стая варгов загнали отряд гномов на дерево. С гномами был Гэндальф. И все они были на волосок от смерти.  
  
Орлы недолюбливали гномов, но орков и варгов они не любили еще больше. Кроме того, Повелитель Орлов был обязан Гэндальфу, который залечил его раны. Орлы были благородными птицами, они помнили сделанное им добро и отплачивали тем же.

Птицы разделились: одни падали с неба, хватали варгов и орков, и сбрасывали их в пропасть, другие подхватывали путников, по одному или по два, и взмывали в ночное небо, унося их прочь от пожарища.  
  
Последним подхватили Гэндальфа, и как раз вовремя – спустя мгновение сосна рухнула в черную бездну.  
Бильбо зажмурилась, когда один из Орлов подхватил ее своей когтистой лапой, и поднялся в воздух. Она рискнула открыть глаза, только когда до ее ушей перестали доноситься проклятья, которые посылали им вслед орки.

На востоке занимался рассвет. Внизу проплывали долины, испещренные реками, слева и справа высились заснеженные горные вершины.

Птицы летели плавно, бесшумно взмахивая крыльями. Они несли путников в когтях, только Гэндальф летел на спине у Орла, придерживая одной рукой свою шляпу.  
  
Бильбо отыскала взглядом Торина, и сердце ее сразу екнуло: он все еще был без сознания, голова была запрокинута, рука безвольно болталась в воздухе. Бильбо огляделась по сторонам и поняла, что не ей одной в голову пришли мысли о самом страшном. Одни просто встревожено поглядывали на Торина, другие наоборот старались не смотреть в его строну, а Фили и Кили пытались докричаться до него, но ветер уносил их слова, но, скорее всего, Торин просто их не слышал.  
  
Когда солнце поднялось уж довольно высоко, впереди показалась скала, напоминающая своим видом медведя, задравшего свою морду к небу. Орлы подлетали к ней по очереди, и по одному опускали путников на небольшую площадку на ее вершине. Гэндальфа опустили последним, он поблагодарил Орлов и сразу же направился к Торину, вокруг которого плотным кольцом собрались встревоженные товарищи. Гэндальф опустился на колени рядом с Торином, и стоило волшебнику провести рукой по его лицу, Торин сразу же отрыл глаза. Обшарив толпу мутным взглядом, Торин отыскал среди них Бильбо и попытался встать. Фили и Кили подхватили дядю под руки и помогли ему подняться. Оказавшись на ногах, Торин оттолкнул племянников и направился к Бильбо. Она поспешно попятилась.

—Ты! Ты..! — на пол пути силы покинули его, и он был вынужден прислониться спиной к большому каменному уступу. — С тобой мы потом поговорим….

С помощью племянников он сел и прикрыл глаза. Больше он не произнес ни слова, было слышно только его тяжелое и хриплое дыхание.

— Я даю вам два часа на отдых. — Предупредил Гэндальф.

— Может быть, будет лучше, если мы переночуем здесь? — предложил Глоин. — Пошлем молодняк за дровами и хворостом…

— Мы не можем оставаться здесь. И я назову целых четыре причины, почему мы не можем этого сделать. Причина первая — эта скала открыта всем ветрам. Нам не удастся развести костер, а если и удастся, мы все равно продрогнем до костей. Причина вторая — эту скалу видно на много миль вокруг. Мы будем как на ладони. Особенно если нам все-таки удастся развести костер. Причина третья — эта площадка слишком мала для ночевки. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то из вас во сне свалился в пропасть. И четвертая причина. Последняя, но самая важная — эта скала принадлежит Беорну. И ему не понравится, если мы заночуем здесь.

— Кто такой этот Беорн? — робко просила Бильбо.

— Он хозяин этих земель. Пока вам будет достаточно этого. Больше я расскажу, когда мы приблизимся к его жилищу.  
  
На этом разговор был окончен. Путники разошлись по каменной площадке. Одни пытались оценить ущерб, нанесенный последними событиями, другие коротали время за трубкой и тихим разговором, третьи дремали.

Когда отведенное время вышло, они собрали остатки своих пожиток и уже были готовы спускаться. Однако, Торин не спешил покидать площадку. Он стоял у самого края и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Проследив за его взглядом, Бильбо увидела одинокую вершину, скрытую в сизой дымке. Гномы тоже заметили, что Торин не торопится уходить. Они обступили его, всматриваясь вдаль. Наконец-то цель их путешествия стала реальной. До этого они жили мечтой вернуть дом своих предков, теперь же эта мечта стала воплощаться. Но Эребор был еще далеко. Они едва прошли половину пути, впереди была не менее долгая и трудная дорога, но теперь они были готовы к ней.

 

* * *

 

Ступеньки были грубыми и высокими, высеченные в скале явно кем-то огромным. Спускаться по ним было тяжело даже Гэндальфу. Они несколько раз останавливались, чтобы передохнуть. Наконец, вконец измученные, они оказались на земле.

Они отошли немного от скалы и переправились через небольшой ручей. Выбрав поляну, скрытую со всех сторон кустарником и деревьями, отряд разбил лагерь.  
  
Гэндальф запретил охотиться на землях Беорна, но, на счастье, в ручье было полно рыбы. Оин и Глоин занялись кастором, Фили и Кили послали за дровами, чтобы поддерживать огонь всю ночь. Остальные занялись обустройством лагеря.

Бильбо сидела у костра, ее била мелкая дрожь. Все, что произошло за последние дни, не укладывалось у нее в голове. Задумавшись, она не заметила, как к ней подошел Торин.  
  
— Пойдем, поговорим. — Произнес Торин и направился прочь с поляны.

Бильбо сглотнула. Она прекрасно помнила, как утром Торин чуть не набросился на нее, и ее спасло лишь то, что у него иссякли силы.  
Ноги были ватными, и их было чрезвычайно сложно переставлять. Кто-то из гномов подбадривающее похлопал ее по плечу, но она даже не заметила этого.  
  
— А Торин не убьет его? — Громким шепотом спросил Ори.

— Тссс! — Зашикал на него Нори, будто бы Торин мог их слышать.

— Не думаю. Но все равно, подождем немного. — Сказал Балин. — Если они не вернуться, можно будет послать кого-нибудь на разведку.

 

* * *

 

 Эта часть леса была довольно дикой, там не было тропинок и Бильбо пришлось продираться через кусты. Наконец, впереди показался просвет. В том месте ручей образовывал излучину, и между лесом и водой была небольшая полянка. Бильбо замедлила шаг, когда заметила Торина, который расхаживал по поляне взад и вперед. У Бильбо по спине побежали мурашки. _Он все знает._ Было страшно выходить из-под защиты деревьев, но она боялась медлить, ведь это могло еще больше его разозлить.  
  
Как только она шагнула на поляну, Торин сразу же остановился.

— И о чем… — начала было Бильбо, но Торин не дал ей договорить.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь? — Торин начал тихо, постепенно распаляясь и повышая голос. — О чем ты думала?! Ты ведь могла погибнуть!

На Бильбо напало оцепенение, она просто смотрела на Торина и не могла выговорить ни слова. Она очнулась только когда поняла, что Торин надвигается на нее. Она стала пятиться, пока не уперлась спиной в ствол дерева. Теперь бежать было некуда, Торин перекрыл все пути к отступлению и навис над ней.  
Бильбо уперлась руками в его грудь, чтобы держать на расстоянии от себя и зажмурилась. Торин поморщился от боли — давали знать о себе события прошлой ночи, но он осторожно взял ее за запястья и опустил ее руки. Почувствовав на себе горячее дыхание, Бильбо открыла глаза и вывернулась в последний момент. Торину пришлось отпустить ее, и она сразу отскочила в сторону.

— Упрямая… — усмехнулся Торин, с каким-то даже восхищением.

Бильбо ожидала чего угодно от этого разговора, но то, что произошло, окончательно выбило ее из колеи.

Торин сделал попытку подойти поближе, и она сделала шаг назад.

— Хорошо. Я и пальцем не дотронусь до тебя, пока ты сама этого не захочешь. Даю слово.  
  
Бильбо, наконец, перевела дух и была в состоянии говорить.

— Значит, все знают? — Хрипло спросила она, все еще с опаской глядя на Торина.

— Знаю только я. — ответил Торин.

— Бофур тоже знает. Что меня выдало?

— Не знаю, как догадался Бофур… — Торин явно был раздосадован этой новостью. — Лично я знал с самого начала. Мне рассказал Гэндальф, еще до того, как мы вышли в поход.  
  
У Бильбо загорелись уши. Значит, он с самого начала все знал и не подавал виду. Видимо, у него были какие-то особые причины, чтобы взять с собой в поход именно ее. Но пока она решила не спрашивать об этом.

Торин заметил, что она задумалась, и воспользовавшись тем, что она потеряла бдительность, подошел поближе.

— Пообещай, что ты больше не будет лезть в самое пекло.

— Вы меня разве не для этого наняли? — Удивилась Бильбо.

— Нет, твоя задача – найти дверь и открыть ее. Нам не нужно, чтобы ты погибла по дороге. — безразлично ответил Торин, словно несколько минут назад он не пытался поцеловать ее, прижав к дереву, но в его глазах теперь плясали какие-то незнакомые огоньки.

Где-то рядом послышался шорох и Торин наполовину обнажил меч.

— Пора возвращаться.  
  
Бильбо шла за Торином, глядя под ноги и погрузившись в свои мысли. Когда они вернулись в лагерь, остальные члены отряда решили, что она получила нешуточную трепку. На нее смотрели с жалостью и хлопали по спине.

Бильбо села поближе к огню и попросила, чтобы ее не трогали — ей нужно было привести мысли в порядок.  
  
На огне кипела вода в чудом уцелевшем котелке, рядом Дори разбирал какие-то травы. Балин усадил Торина на упавшее дерево и помог снять кольчугу и рубаху. Кольчуга прекрасно справилась со своей задачей — на теле были синяки, но ничего серьезного. Но, все же, он пострадал. На предплечье был свежий глубокий порез, видимо от палицы Азога, которая была утыкана острыми шипами.

— Нужно зашивать. — Сообщил Балин, осмотрев рану.

— Пускай он это сделает. — Ответил Торин, указав на Бильбо.

—Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Бьюсь об заклад, он ни разу…

Увидев взгляд Торина, Балин понял, что спорить бесполезно. Вздохнув, он постарался сделать свое лицо как можно более дружелюбным и подошел к Бильбо.

— Бильбо, скажи, ты не боишься крови?

— Крови? Мне доводилось разделывать птицу, но…

— Нужно зашить рану. — Балин указал на плечо Торина.

— Но… но почему я? Я никогда этого не делал.

— Тебя самые тонкие пальцы. — Проворчал Торин.

— Я тебе сейчас объясню. — Сказал Балин, извлекая из-за пазухи небольшую шкатулку.

В шкатулке было несколько иголок и шелковая нить.

— Сначала промой рану, потом нужно будет наложить шов. Просто цепляешь края раны и стягиваешь вместе. Делаешь один стежок и обрезаешь нитку. Понял? Когда закончишь, позови меня, я сажу рану мазью и наложу повязку. — Балин передал ей шкатулку, миску с водой и кусок ткани, после чего отошел к костру.  
  
Бильбо вздохнула, взглянула на рану, и ей стало нехорошо. Но, стиснув зубы, она обмакнула ткань в воду, отжала ее и осторожно провела по коже. Торин напрягся, но не проронил ни звука. Смыв с плеча запекшуюся кровь, Бильбо еще раз рискнула взглянуть на рану. Все оказалось не так страшно, порез был довольно больной и глубокий, но чистый. Бильбо осторожно проткнула кожу на самом краю раны, Торин не шелохнулся. Осмелев, Бильбо продолжила, накладывая стежок за стежком. Почти закончив, она увлеклась и потянула нитку.

— Можно осторожнее? — прошипел Торин.

— Подуть? — Мстительно усмехнулась Бильбо.

Торин проглотил эти слова и не ответил.

— Нет, в самом деле, почему я? — Снова нарушила молчание Бильбо.

— Так нужно. — Ответил Торин. Больше из него ничего не удалось вытянуть.

 

* * *

  
  
Вечер выдался теплым, и Бильбо решила искупаться перед сном. Она отошла от лагеря и направилась к ручью. Вода была прохладной, и Бильбо вволю поплавала на мелководье. Одевшись, она уже собиралась уходить, как увидела фигуру Торина. Она сразу же спряталась за куст и надела кольцо. Торин вышел на берег и огляделся, явно в поисках Бильбо. Не обнаружив ее, он развернулся и медленно пошел обратно. Навстречу ему двигался Бофур. Заметив Торина, он резко поменял направление и попытался скрыться в лесу, но было уже поздно.

— Бофур, подойди сюда. — Окликнул его Торин.

Бофур развернулся и медленно подошел к Торину.

— Давай не будем делать вид, будто мы оба не понимаем, зачем мы здесь. — Произнес Торин.

— Значит, и ты знаешь. — Усмехнулся Бофур.

— Знаю. — Кивнул Торин.

— И… что мы будем с этим делать? — Осторожно спросил Бофур.

— Пускай она сама решит. — Предложил Торин.

— Да, решит. — Невесело усмехнулся Бофур. — Тогда у меня нет шансов, никаких. Рудокоп и король…

—Я бы не был так уверен. Меня она тоже избегает.

— Еще бы. Все время ее унижать. — Хмыкнул Бофур и замолчал, поймав на себе взгляд Торина.

— Осторожней, Бофур. Я бы не шутил так на твоем месте. — Предостерег Торин. — Я просто старался не выделать ее среди других.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. — Согласился Бофур. — Пускай она сама выберет.  
  
Бильбо замерзала, и ей надоело выслушивать, как ее делят. Сняв кольцо, она вышла из укрытия.

Оба, Бофур и Торин повернулись к ней. Бофур хотел что-то сказать, но не успел.

— Послушайте. Оставьте меня в покое. Оба!  
  
С этими словами Бильбо быстрым шагом направилась в лагерь.

 

* * *

 

Вернувшись в лагерь, Бильбо сразу же улеглась и накрылась одеялом с головой. Она никого не хотела видеть, и не хотела, чтобы кто-то видел ее. Ужасно хотелось надеть кольцо и не снимать его до самого утра. Но нельзя, нельзя этого делать… Сзади послышались шаги — это вернулись Торин и Бофур.

Бильбо постаралась освободить голову от мыслей и уснуть. Но ей не удалось этого сделать. В голове то и дело вспыхивали воспоминания о событиях прошедшего дня, она ворочалась и никак не могла найти себе места. Торин тоже не спал, и Бильбо знала это. Она чувствовала спиной его взгляд. В конце концов, она поднялась и перетащила свой лежак из одеяла и веток поближе к Гэндальфу. На всякий случай.  
  
— У костра слишком жарко. — Ответила она на его немой вопрос.

— Сначала тебе холодно, и ты накрываешься одеялом с головой, потом тебе жарко… — Усмехнулся Гэндальф.

— А еще мне страшно… — Призналась Бильбо шепотом.

— Пока нечего бояться. — Ответил Гэндальф. — Этой ночью мы можем спать спокойно. Орки нагонят нас не раньше, чем через два дня.  
Бильбо это совершенно не успокоило, но теперь ее мысли были заняты другим, и она смогла задремать.

 

* * *

  
Когда они встали, на небе еще кое-где виднелись звезды. Наскоро собравшись и уничтожив все следы своего пребывания, отряд отправился в путь. Теперь они шли по довольно широкой тропе, которая поначалу петляла между деревьями, а потом окончательно вывела их из леса. Теперь слева и справа тянулись поля, поросшие буйными травами. Но чем дальше они шли, тем больше попадалось цветов. Они росли, словно кто-то специально их высаживал. Знойный воздух наполнился гудением пчел, которые сновали между цветами, собирая сладкий нектар.  
  
— Ведите себя осторожнее. — Предупредил их Гэндальф. — Мы подходим к владениям Беорна. Вообще-то мы и ночевали на его землях, но сейчас мы подошли слишком близко к его жилищу. Все что вам нужно знать о нем: он не друг и не враг, но такой союзник был бы крайне полезен нам. И еще — он меняет обличия. Иногда его можно увидеть в облике огромного медведя, иногда в облике могучего человека. И я не хотел бы повстречаться с медведем. Кроме того, он недолюбливает гномов. Скажу сразу — я бы не рассчитывал на радушный прием, но выбора у нас нет.  
  
Вскоре слева показался частокол.

— Нас слишком много, поэтому нужно разделиться. Сначала пойдем мы с Бильбо. Вы пока ждите здесь. Если все будет хорошо, я дам сигнал. Приходите по двое. Если мы не вернемся через несколько часов — значит, с нами то-то случилось. — С этими словами Гэндальф подтолкнул Бильбо в сторону ворот.  
  
За частоколом скрывался огромный бревенчатый дом, размеры которого можно было оценить, лишь зайдя вглубь сада, который обступал его со всех сторон.

Неподалеку от дома обнаружился и сам хозяин. Он был невероятно высоким, высоким даже по человеческим меркам. Он был обнажен по пояс, и его торс словно был вырезан из дерева. Могучими руками он сжимал топор, которым только что колол дрова.

Кажется, хозяин дома не очень удивился гостям.

 

* * *

  
Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как Бильбо и Гэндальф скрылись в глубине сада. И когда уже было решено отправить кого-нибудь на разведку, послышался первый сигнал.

Первыми из оставшихся в дом отправились Фили и Кили. Они обнаружили Бильбо и Гэндальфа вместе с хозяином дома на обширной веранде. Гэндальф рассказывал Беорну об их приключениях, и тот слушал очень внимательно, кажется, не обратив особого внимания на гномов. Рассказав еще немного,

Гэндальф подал второй сигнал.  
  
К тому моменту, как Гэндальф закончил рассказывать, на веранде собрался весь отряд.

— Замечательный рассказ. — Кивнул Беорн. — Даже если все это неправда — он все равно заслуживает ужина. Вы голодные?

Ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден, поэтому хозяин сразу же взялся накрывать на стол.  
  
Бильбо не заметила, как на дом и сад спустились сумерки. Беорн устроил их на ночлег в огромной комнате, в которой прямо посередине был большой очаг. В крыше над очагом была дыра, служившая дымоходом. Чуть поодаль стоял громадный стол, и такие же громадные резные скамьи. Вся мебель в доме Беорна была из любовно обработанного дерева цвета засахарившегося меда. Пол был устлан свежим сеном, на котором путники и устроились на ночь.

— Если вам дорога жизнь, не выходите из дома до рассвета. — Предупредил их Беорн на прощание, прежде чем выйти за дверь и раствориться в ночи.  
  
Бильбо уже приходилось спать на сене, обычно оно противно шуршало, кололось и лезло в нос. Но после всех тех переделок, в которых ей довелось побывать, сено казалось ей периной. Она легла и мгновенно уснула, наверное, последний раз она спала так спокойно только в Ривенделле.

 

* * *

  
Бильбо проснулась посреди ночи — луна заглядывала в потолочную дыру и светила ей прямо в глаза. Она уже хотела перевернуться на другой бок, но услышала странные звуки, доносившиеся снаружи, и села. Казалось, на дорожке перед домом была какая-то возня, слышалось приглушенное рычание и тяжелые шаги. Бильбо огляделась и заметила, что в углу комнаты сидели Гэндальф с Торином и о чем-то негромко разговаривали.  
  
Заметив, что Бильбо проснулась, Гэндальф приложил палец к губам, приказывая ей молчать, и поманил к себе. Она послушно встала, рассеяно запустив пальцы в волосы и вытряхивая из них сено. Она отметила, что волосы за время путешествия сильно отрасли, и пора бы от них избавиться.  
  
— Не спится? — Спросил Гэндальф, забивая трубку.

— Угу, — неопределенно протянула Бильбо, зевая. — Что там происходит?

— Ты про эту возню снаружи? Думаю, наш хозяин сам скоро обо всем расскажет. В любом случае, не забывайте, о чем он предупреждал вас — не выходите на улицу до утра.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только храпом гномов и возней на улице. Гэндальф, кажется, не обращал на это никакого внимания, он сидел и пускал дымные кольца, которые, сперва, кружили вокруг него, а потом уплывали в потолочную дыру. Тем временем, возня и рычание начали отдаляться, а потом и вовсе прекратились. Докурив, Гэндальф выбил трубку и поднялся.  
  
— До рассвета еще есть время, так что, доброй ночи. — Сказал Гэндальф, надевая шляпу.

Он взял посох, прислоненный к стене, и вышел. Скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь и из звуков остались только мерное похрапывание гномов и треск поленьев в очаге.  
  
Бильбо сидела, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки, и очнулась, лишь, когда Торин взял ее за руку.

От неожиданности она дернулась, но тот крепко сжимал ее ладонь.

— Отпусти. — Прошипела Бильбо, пытаясь освободиться.

Торин молчал, будто совершенно ее не слышал. Его тень качалась на стене и напоминала очертанием хищную птицу. Бильбо дернулась еще раз, и Торин поднял голову. В темноте его глаза были совсем черными, как уголь, с тонкой синей каймой. Бильбо невольно заглянула в них, и на нее напало оцепенение, словно она видела страшный сон и никак не могла проснуться.

— Я буду кричать. — Пригрозила Бильбо, наконец, очнувшись.

— Кричи. — Усмехнулся Торин. Он вынырнул из своих размышлений и теперь с интересом разглядывал лицо Бильбо, на котором играли отсветы пламени.  
  
Она стиснула зубы и снова дернулась. Если она закричит, ее тайну узнают все. Хотя, как это может что-то изменить?

— Запомни: я всегда получаю то, что хочу. — Прошептал Торин и выпустил ее руку.  
  
Получив свободу, Бильбо поспешила на свое место и накрылась одеялом с головой, как уже делала накануне. Наутро она уже не могла понять, было ли это на самом деле или просто ей приснилось.

 

* * *

 

Утром Бильбо старалась держаться подальше от Торина. Это было легко — казалось, он не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Он только поморщился, когда увидел, как Бильбо пытается подстричь волосы ножницами для стрижки овец. Ножницы были большими, Бильбо едва удерживала их в руках, а уж о том, чтобы что-то состричь ими и речи идти не могло. Потом Торин потерял к ней интерес, и она решила, что события прошлой ночи все-таки просто приснились ей.

 День был дождливым и прошел в сонной дымке. Беорна и Гэндальфа никто не видел со вчерашнего вечера, но, казалось, никто об этом особо не беспокоился. Гэндальф вернулся только к ужину.

— Я разбирался в медвежьих следах. — Сообщил он. — Кажется, этой ночью тут побывало много медведей. Одни следы вели в лес, я шел по ним и они привели меня к реке, на ту сторону я уже не стал перебираться. Кажется, наш хозяин решил наведаться к оркам.

 

* * *

 

Беорн появился только на следующее утро. Он был в прекрасном настроении.

— Послушав ваш рассказ, я решил прогуляться по лесу и набрел на обгоревший утес, потом я поймал варга и орка, и они рассказали мне много интересного. Что ж, ваш рассказ оказался правдой, так что можете рассчитывать на любую помощь с моей стороны.

— А что случилось с варгом и орком? — Робко спросила Бильбо.

— Можешь пойти посмотреть. — Беорн кивнул на дверь. — Я украсил ими ворота.

Бильбо содрогнулась и отметила про себя, как им повезло, что они не враги Беорна.

Вечером отряд начал собираться в дорогу. Они приводили в порядок одежду и упаковывали припасы.

Бильбо уже собрала свои вещи, и теперь сидела у огня и в пол уха слушала рассказ Беорна о здешних землях.

Напротив нее у огня сел Торин. Сейчас его можно было не бояться, но даже среди всей этой суматохи, Бильбо было неуютно рядом с ним. Ее нервировало его молчаливое присутствие, и ей казалось, что если она сейчас уйдет, это не останется незамеченным.

— Как твое плечо? — Бильбо решила разрядить обстановку разговором.

Торин удивленно поднял бровь.

— Что? — Настал черед Бильбо удивляться.

— Не думал, что тебе захочется поговорить со мной. Особенно об этом. Обычно ты меня избегаешь. — Хмыкнул Торин.

Бильбо заозиралась, надеясь, что больше никто не слышит их разговора. Кажется, все были заняты.

— И все же?

— Заживает. Твоими стараниями.

Бильбо улыбнулась. Гэндальф был прав, она изменилась. Раньше она ни за что не смогла бы зашить рану. Да что там, она не смогла бы взглянуть на нее, не упав в обморок.

Торин склонил голову, с интересом изучая ее лицо. Бильбо смутилась от его взгляда и покраснела.

— Улыбайся чаще. — Сказал Торин, вставая со своего места.

Бильбо проводила его взглядом и наткнулась на взгляд Бофура, который хмуро покусывал мундштук трубки. Она поспешно отвернулась. Видимо, никто из них не собирался сдаваться просто так.

 

* * *

Следующее утро выдалось погожим. Беорн, как и обещал, оказал им всю посильную помощь: он одолжил им своих пони и лошадь, специально для Гэндальфа, снабдил их провизией и дал ценные советы.

— Лихолесье — гиблое место. Там нет родников, есть только один ручей с черной водой, не вздумайте из него пить. Еды в этом лесу тоже нет, орехи еще не поспели, а больше там ничего съедобного не растет. Дичи нет, а тех тварей, которые там водятся, вообще лучше не трогать. — Предостерег их Беорн. — Ни в коем случае не сходите с тропы, иначе вы больше никогда ее не найдете и не выберетесь из этого леса. И не забудьте отослать домой пони!

Путь до Лихолесья занял у них несколько дней. Оно лежало перед ними серой полосой, и при одной только мысли об этом лесе у всех сразу портилось настроение. Они молчали всю дорогу и перекидывались парой фраз лишь на привале.  
Бильбо плохо спала, ей все время снились орки, а когда она бодрствовала, ей мерещился огромный медведь, который следовал за ними по пятам.

Наконец, они достигли границ Лихолесья.

— Отпустите пони. — Распорядился Гэндальф, не торопясь слезать со своей лошади.

Гномы запротестовали, и Гэндальфу пришлось напомнить им об уговоре и медведе, которого видела Бильбо.

— Ну что ж, вот мы и добрались до границ Лихолесья. Помните все, о чем вас предупреждал Беорн. Впереди вас ждет трудная дорогая, так что — удачи!

— То есть «вас предупреждал»? — Переспросила Бильбо. — Что это значит?

— Это значит, что я поворачиваю обратно. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Я не говорил, что пойду с вами до самого конца. Это ваш поход. Если все сложится благополучно, мы встретимся по ту сторону леса. — С этими словами он развернул лошадь, которая, кажется, была рада оставить позади этот мрачный лес.  



	5. Chapter 5

Блуждание по Лихолесью было похоже на кошмарный сон. Воздух был тягучим и тяжелым, он нехотя наполнял легкие, сдавливал горло, заглушал голоса. Ветви свились над головой в непроницаемый полог, сквозь который почти не проникал солнечный свет. Запасы еды и воды подходили к концу, а лес все не кончался. Путники давно потеряли счет времени, они не знали, сколько уже плутают — день, два, а то и целый месяц. Под ногами ели слышно шуршали черные листья, и больше ничто не нарушало мертвую тишину в этом гиблом месте. Зато, ночью лес оживал — в кустах шныряли какие-то существа, то тут, то там загорались чьи-то глаза, а когда путники разжигали огонь, на него слетались отравительные жирные бабочки, которые противно мельтешили перед лицом. Потом путь им преградил черный поток, тот самый, о котором предупреждал Беорн. На счастье, у берега кто-то оставил лодку, и они смогли переправиться на другую сторону. Но, по воле рока, Бомбур, который переправлялся последним, упал в воду. Его сразу же вытащили, но он успел наглотаться воды и теперь был без сознания. Со стороны казалось, что он просто спит, но его так и не удалось разбудить. И без того уставшим путникам пришлось тащить его по очереди.  
  
Когда надежда выбраться из леса уже начала таять, было принято решение послать Бильбо на верхушку дерева, чтобы осмотреть окрестности. Ее подсадили на нижнюю ветку, и она стала карабкаться вверх. Чем выше она поднималась, тем гуще становилась листва. Жесткие упругие ветки хлестали по лицу, но она, стиснув зубы, карабкалась дальше. Внезапно ей в лицо ударил солнечный свет, так, что она зажмурилась и еще долго не решалась открыть глаза. Наконец, она осмотрелась: ее окружало зеленое море, у которого не было видно края. Она всматривалась вдаль, но вся округа утопала в густой зелени. Бильбо тяжело вздохнула, последний раз посмотрела на солнце, которое, видимо, она увидит еще нескоро, и с тяжелым сердцем стала спускаться.  
  
Новости, которые она принесла, разрушили последнюю надежду выбраться из этого проклятого леса. Они не знали, что дерево, на которое забиралась Бильбо, было в низине и с его вершины нельзя было разглядеть край леса, до которого было всего несколько дней пути.

Но, не бывает худа без добра. В тот же вечер проснулся Бомбур. Он совершено ничего не помнил про лодку и черный поток, зато, не замолкая, рассказывал про то, какой сон ему снился. Он видел во сне Лесного Короля и его свиту, которые пировали на поляне, окруженной деревьями.

Вскоре они на самом деле увидели свет среди деревьев и услышали музыку и веселой смех, но стоило им выйти на поляну, как костры тут же потухли, выбрасывая в воздух искры и золу, потом они находили пирующих в другом месте, и костры снова гасли. Так повторялось несколько раз, пока они окончательно не потеряли ориентацию в пространстве. Началась паника, а потом Бильбо услышала, что голоса гномов стали отдаляться, затем и вовсе стихли. Она поняла, что потерялась. Искать дорогу в кромешной тьме было бессмысленно, поэтому она свернулась клубочком у корней гигантского дуба и попыталась уснуть.

 

* * *

  
  
Когда Бильбо проснулась, уже рассвело, по крайней мере, теперь она различала силуэты деревьев. Размяв затекшую спину, она огляделась. Картина была безрадостная – ее окружал глухой лес, и она не имела ни малейшего представления, в какую сторону могли уйти гномы. Бильбо огляделась еще раз и заметила неподалеку куст со сломанными ветками. Подойдя поближе, она разглядела на ветке кусок темно-красной материи. Продравшись через куст, Бильбо вышла на узкую тропу, по которой она и пошла, предварительно надев кольцо. Наконец, тропа вывела ее на небольшую поляну. Трава на поляне была сильно смята, а кое-где в земле виднелись глубокие рытвины и валялись ввернутые куски дерна. Вывороченная земля была еще сырой, будто совсем недавно тут произошла какая-то схватка. Далее на траве виднелись следы, словно по земле тащили волоком что-то тяжелое. Бильбо последовала за следами и обнаружила, что опять заходит в чащу. Лес темнел на глазах, на ветвях стала попадаться паутина, клочки размером с одеяло свисали с деревьев и зловеще колыхались даже при полном отсутствии ветра. Наконец, следы вывели ее к подножию гигантского дерева, она поняла голову и замерла: на могучих ветвях висели большие свертки, опутанные паутиной. Одни висели неподвижно, другие раскачивались и крутились вокруг своей оси, третьи же брыкались и сдавленно кричали. Свертков было двенадцать. Сторожили их пауки, размеры которых пугали еще больше, чем паутина, окутывающая молочным пологом крону дерева.  
  
Тут на Бильбо напало отчаяние и какая-то жгучая ненависть к этим существам. Что было дальше, она помнила с трудом: как она вскарабкалась на дерево, прикончила стороживших пленников пауков своим кинжалом, как перерубала толстые веревки из паутины, на которых висели свертки, как распарывала паутину, вызволяя гномов, как била их по щекам, приводя в чувство. Когда они уже собирались уходить, с вершины дерева набежали еще пауки, которым они дали отпор уже все вместе.  
  
Чудом спасшись от пауков, они бежали прочь, не рискуя остановиться. Только оказавшись достаточно далеко от того места, они сделали привал. И только тогда стало понятно, что с ними нет Торина. С них мгновенно слетела сонливость, навеянная паучьим ядом.

Видимо, это произошло, когда они в последний раз вышли на поляну с пирующими эльфами, он исчез в суматохе, когда погасли костры.  
  
Стоило им помянуть эльфов, как совсем близко они услышали звуки рога.

Спустя мгновение отряд уже был окружен эльфийскими лучниками. Бильбо в общей суматохе успела надеть кольцо и выйти из круга.

 

* * *

  
  
Гномам связал за спиной руки, завязали глаза и повели по одним только эльфам известным тропам. Бильбо кралась за ними чуть поодаль и изо всех сил пыталась не отставать. Вскоре они вышли на крепкую дорогу, которая вывела их к узкому каменному мосту, перекинутому через бурный глубокий поток. На другой стороне потока был огромный холм, поросший лесом, в склоне которого был пробит вход, перекрытый массивными железными воротами. Ворота медленно и тяжело открылись, пропуская эльфов и их пленников внутрь. Бильбо успела как раз вовремя и ворота с лязгом захлопнулись у нее за спиной.  
  
Гномов сразу же отвели в темницу и заперли каждого в отдельной камере. Теперь Бильбо была полностью предоставлена сама себе.

Как она вскоре поняла, это был дворец Лесного Короля Трандуила, о котором им рассказывал Беорн и предостерегал Гэндальф. Дворец представлял собой систему пещер и подземных переходов, из него был только один выход, который круглосуточно охранялся.  
  
За несколько недель Бильбо изучила дворец вдоль и поперек, и теперь могла ориентироваться в подземных переходах с закрытыми глазами. В первую же неделю она умудрилась стащить ключ от туннеля, в котором располагалась тюрьма, и часто наведывалась к гномам. Кольцо она снимала только на время этих коротких визитов, и начала ловить себя на том, что чувствует себя без него неуютно. Первое время она еще выходила наружу, когда отряды эльфов выезжали в лес, но вернуться было очень сложно и она бросила эту затею.  
  
Во время своих бесцельных скитаний она забрела в погреб. Посреди пола был открыт люк, в который эльфы скидывали пустые бочки. Бочки громко плюхались в воду, потом их подхватывало течение, и они отправлялись в плавание. Как Бильбо поняла из разговоров эльфов, Лесной Король вел торговлю с людским городом, пустые бочки они оправляли обратно в город по воде.

Значит, из дворца было два выхода…

 

* * *

 

— Ты с ума сошел? — Спросил Двалин. — Утопить нас вздумал?

— Другого выхода отсюда нет. — Ответила Бильбо.

— Значит мы останемся здесь, пока ты не найдешь другой способ выбраться отсюда. Это верная смерть. — Вмешался в разговор Балин.

Бильбо смотрела на него, не веря своим глазам, обычно он был самым рассудительным, но в этот раз он даже слушать ее не стал.

Остальные поддержали Балина и Двалина, и все попытки Бильбо донести до них хоть что-то провалились.

— Можете сидеть здесь хоть сотню лет, раз вам так нравится! — В отчаяние воскликнула Бильбо. — Лично я выберусь отсюда, как только откроют ворота, мне осточертели ваши физиономии и вечное недовольство всем, что я делаю!

Она развернулась и вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь. Тут же спохватилась, что наделала слишком много шума, и надела кольцо. К счастью, стражники ее не заметили.  
  
«Так, надо успокоиться», — подумала Бильбо. «Нельзя давать волю эмоциям, надо собраться. Если этим твердолобым гномам так нравится сидеть в темнице, пусть сидят, а я отправлюсь домой при первой же возможности»За своими мыслями она не заметила, как свернула не в то сторону, и оказалась в тупике.

Подняв глаза, она поняла, что в этом коридоре тоже были темницы.

Она прошла вдоль решеток, заглядывая в каждую камеру.

Подойдя к последней она, сняла кольцо.

— Еще один трюк, на который способны только хоббиты? — Спросил Торин, которому стоило больших усилий ничем не выдать свое изумление.

— Вроде того. — Ответила Бильбо. — Знаешь, я даже рада тебя видеть.

— Я тоже рад. — Кивнул Торин. — Ты можешь меня выпустить?

— Увы, у меня нет ключей от камер. Пока нет. — Ответила Бильбо. — Кроме того, я нашла способ выбраться отсюда, но твои товарищи наотрез отказались меня слушать. Видимо, им нравится здесь.

— Посвяти меня.

— Эльфы отправляют пустые бочки по реке к людскому городу, в полу в погребе есть люк, через который их сбрасываю в воду, если мы сможем укрыться в этих бочках, эльфы собственными руками выпустят нас сна свободу.

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — С сомнением спросил Торин.

— Уверена! — Бильбо начала злиться. — Кажется, я уже не первый раз вытаскиваю вас из всяких передряг, и пока не услышала ни одного слова благодарности, и вообще…  
  
Торин поднял руку, чтобы она замолчала.

— Ладно, допустим. Как ты достанешь ключи от камер?

— Начальник стражи и привратники любят дегустировать вино в каморке недалеко от погреба. Обычно они засиживаются допоздна. Несколько раз я заставала их там спящими.

Торин встал и прошелся из одного угла камеры в другой.

— Хорошо. Передай остальным, что я одобряю твой план.

— Думаешь, они мне поверят? — усмехнулась Бильбо. — Они даже не знают, что ты тоже здесь. И иногда у меня появляется ощущение, что они ни во что меня не ставят.

— Найди мне бумагу и чернила. — Вздохнул Торин. — Я хочу убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Бильбо взглянула на него, и ей стало его жаль. Он был измучен, но изо всех сил пытался скрыть это. Она подошла к решетке и опустилась на колени.

— Ты давно здесь?

— Наверное, на пару дней дольше, чем вы. И видимо я успел надоесть Трандуилу, потому что он давно меня не допрашивал.— Ответил Торин, сжимая своими руками ее ладони.

Бильбо дернулась и он отпустил ее.

—Я пойду… за бумагой и чернилами… — Бильбо поборола дрожь в голосе и поспешила к выходу.

Торин проводил ее взглядом, вздохнул и завалился на скамью.

 

* * *

  
  
Сегодня во дворце Лесного Короля был пир в честь какого-то праздника. Коридоры и переходы стремительно пустели, и Бильбо беспрепятственно добралась до библиотеки. Она исследовала ее еще неделю назад. Библиотека была заполнена свитками и книгами, но Бильбо не поняла из них ни слова, как ни старалась, вглядываясь в витиеватые строки. На небольшом столике на резных гнутых ножках стояла чернильница, лежала тонкая писчая бумага и несколько перьев с изящными серебряными наконечниками. Спрятав находку за пазуху, Бильбо вернулась в темницу.

 

* * *

  
  
Торин обмакнул перо в чернила и начал быстро что-то писать, положив бумагу на скамью, которая все это время служила ему постелью.

— Держи. — Он протянул Бильбо листок бумаги, исписанный рунами.

Она молча приняла бумагу и поспешила к выходу.  
  
Прежде чем идти к остальным гномами и объявлять им волю их предводителя, Бильбо решила еще раз наведаться в погреб. Эльфы как раз подготовили очередную партию пустых бочек и оставили их рядом с люком. Сейчас в погребе никого не было, видимо все были на пиру.

Бильбо заглянула в каморку , где обычно проводил время начальник стражи, и увидела его в компании привратника, спящего прямо на столе среди пустых бутылок и кувшинов.

Недолго думая, она отцепила связку ключей от пояса начальника стражи, и бросилась к камерам, стараясь не звенеть по дороге.

— Нет времени объяснять! — Воскликнула Бильбо, врываясь в темницу к гномам. — Быстро все на выход!

Она открыла все камеры, и когда гномы столпились посреди коридора, она вручила Балину бумагу, исписанную Торином. Балин внимательно прочитал написанное, как-то странно посмотрел на Бильбо и передал бумагу дальше. Бильбо не придала этого значения и отравилась к выходу, чтобы проверить, все ли тихо.

— Эй, ну вы идете? — Спросила она, вернувшись за ними. — Хм, почему вы так на меня смотрите..?

— А ты не знаешь, что там написано? — Спросил, усмехнувшись, Балин.

— Откуда мне знать?

— Там написано «делайте все, что _она_ скажет»

Бильбо почувствовала, как руки у нее холодеют, а уши наоборот, вспыхнули. Она сделала вид, что не услышала слов Балина и толкнула тяжелую дверь.

— Быстро, пока не вернулась стража.  
  
Сначала она отправилась в другое крыло темницы, чтобы освободить Торина. Гномы шли за ней необычайно послушно и тихо, только изредка перешептываясь.

Когда все были на свободе, она повела их в погреб.

Начальник стражи и привратник все так же спали, даже не изменив позы.

— Быстрее, лезьте в бочки. —Распорядилась Бильбо.

Пока гномы придирчиво выбирали бочки и тихо переругивались, она подошла к Торину.

— Зачем ты это сделал, позволь спросить? — Задала вопрос Бильбо, прямо глядя Торину в глаза.

— Сделал что?

— Раскрыл мою тайну, что же еще! — Она начала злиться.

— Какая разница? — удивился Торин. — Отряд веду я, и я решаю, кто будет в моем отряде. Это не имеет никакого значения.

— Я не об этом…

— Эй, Бильбо, полезай ко мне в бочку! — Весело крикнул Кили, и остальные гномы поддержали его дружным хохотом.

— Разница в этом! — прошипела Бильбо. — Спасибо тебе большое!

— Ну-ка заткнулись все, вы не на прогулке. — Рыкнул Торин, отвешивая Кили подзатыльник. — Молча полезайте в бочки, и поживее.

Они закончили сборы как раз вовремя. Когда в погреб вернулись эльфы, чтобы сбросить бочки в люк, все гномы уже были надежно укрыты.

 

* * *

 

Некоторые бочки были тяжелее, чем обычно, но никто из эльфов не удосужился проверить, если что-нибудь внутри, они хотели как можно скорее вернуться на пир. Бочки падали в люк, на мгновение полностью скрывались под водой, почти не поднимая брызг, а затем выныривали, и их уносило течением. Бильбо ухитрилась закрыть крышку в своей бочке, но она не могла законопатить все щели изнутри, ее бочка мгновенно набрала воды и отяжелела. Решетки были подняты, и путники вырвались на свободу.  
  
Поначалу бочки шли кучно, но потом их подхватили водовороты, которыми была славна река Быстротечная. Насквозь промокнув и продрогнув, Бильбо выбила крышку из своей бочки и осмотрелась. Погода была дождливая и над рекой дул ледяной ветер, пробирающий до костей. Спустя несколько часов впереди показался причал, на котором сновали люди. Бильбо надела кольцо и затаилась в бочке.

Люди на причале согнали баграми бочки к отмели, где связали их веревками в один большой плот и снова спустили на воду. Как только причал крылся из виду, Бильбо выбралась на плот. Наконец-то она могла вытянуть руки и ноги и немного обсохнуть. Ветер становился теплее, и из-за туч вышло солнце. Бильбо разморило под журчание воды, и она продремала почти до самого вечера.  
  
К вечеру похолодало, над водой спустился туман. Проснувшись, первое, что она увидела, была гора, черным силуэтом выступающая из тумана.

— Эребор, — прошептала Бильбо, как завороженная глядя на одинокую вершину. Очнувшись от оцепенения, она заметила, что течение несет бочки к еще одной пристани. Чем ближе они подплывали к причалу, тем отчетливее вырисовывалась очертания города. Видимо, это и был тот самый людской город, Эсгарот, который стоял на сваях посреди Долгого озера.

Рядом с пристанью уже ждали люди на лодке. Они подогнали плот вплотную к спуску, разрезали веревки и стали поднимать бочки наверх.

— Какие-то они слишком тяжелые. — Пропыхтел первый лодочник, катя бочку по деревянному скату.

— Да их просто плохо закрыли. Наверняка в них полно воды, посмотри, эта вообще без крышки, — отозвался второй лодочник, указывая на бочку Бильбо.

Тем временем, Бильбо уже вскарабкалась на причал и ждала поодаль, чтобы лодочники ненароком не наткнулись на нее.

— Ладно, пойдем, заберем их завтра. — Сказал третий лодочник, вытирая руки о свои штаны.  
  
Как только их шаги удалились, Бильбо постучала по первой попавшейся бочке. Ответа не последовало и Бильбо, собрав все свои силы, завалила бочку на бок. Подцепив своим мечом крышку, она заглянула внутрь. Почувствовав на лице прохладный ветерок, Торин застонал и выполз из бочки. Прислонившись спиной к перилам причала, он вытянул ноги и стал хватать ртом свежий воздух. Вид у него был жалкий и измученный.

— Ты живой? — спросила Бильбо, осторожно трогая его за плечо.

— Не уверен. Тебе почти удалось то, чего не удалось оркам. — Слабо усмехнулся Торин.

— Чудесно. Это мне, видимо, вместо спасибо. — Вздохнула Бильбо. — Ну, а теперь, когда мы обменялись любезностями, может, поможешь мне открыть остальные бочки?

 

* * *

  
К вечеру следующего дня по Эсгароту разнесся слух, что вернулся Король-под-Горой. Сначала люди перешептывались, украдкой глядя на Гору, потом осмелели и стали говорить вслух, вспоминать старое пророчество о том, что из-под Горы скоро снова потекут золотые реки. Такая новость не могла пройти незамеченной мимо бургомистра. Он потребовал у стражи найти тех, кто распускает эти слухи, и привести к нему. Но стража ничего не успела сделать — виновники суматохи их опередили. Снаружи ратуши послышался шум и громкие возгласы. Выйдя на крыльцо, бургомистр увидел, что площадь была полна народу. Люди толпились у ратуши, но не смели подходить к крыльцу, у которого стояла престранная компания.

— Гномы и полурослик? Кто вы и что вам нужно? — раздраженно начал бургомистр, а про себя подумал — «Что здесь нужно этим оборванцам? Побираться пришли, не иначе».

Гномы расступились, пропуская вперед Торина. Бургомистр поежился под хмурым взглядом гнома и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

Гном выглядел жалко, но стоило ему заговорить, как толпа тут же замолкла.

— Я Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора, Король-под-Горой. Я вернулся, чтобы вернуть Королевство своих предков.  
  
На площади воцарилась мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только треском горящих факелов. Бургомистр неуверенно откашлялся, но так и не придумал, что сказать на это. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Торин поднялся на нижнюю ступень крыльца и продолжил:

— Когда-то этот край был центром торговли Севера. На здешние ярмарки съезжались люди со всех концов Средиземья. Мы вновь вдохнем жизнь в подгорные кузницы, и золото снова потечет вниз по реке, как и гласит пророчество! Эсгарот вновь запестреет ярмарками и к подножию Горы снова потянутся караваны торговцев!  
  
Бильбо смотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Казалось бы, он не сказал ничего особенного, просто повторил то, что известно каждому жителю этого города. Но что-то в его словах покорило толпу. Но, может, и не в словах вовсе было дело? Бильбо сама поверила ему всем сердцем. Это ли не доказательство того, что перед ними стоял истинный Король?  
  
Закончив шептаться, толпа перевела свое внимание на бургомистра. Окинув людей хмурым взглядом, он понял, что они ждут от него какой-то реакции. Это был неплохой шанс упрочить свое положение, которое пошатнулось из-за вновь увеличенных налогов.

К всеобщему ликованию, бургомистр объявил, что он рад приветствовать Короля-под-Горой в Эсгароте, и окажет ему любое содействие в исполнении пророчества. На пророчество ему было ровным счетом плевать, он в такую чушь не верил, но люди верили. А вера народа дорогого стоит.  
  
Путников поселили подальше от шумных улиц, в доме на окраине города, окна которого выходили на Озеро. И это было им на руку, потому что жители Эсгарота целыми днями праздновали возвращение Короля-под-Горой, отовсюду слышались песни и радостные возгласы. Днем они постоянно толпились у дверей дома, и расходились только ближе к вечеру, чтобы продолжить гулянья в трактире.

Путники наконец-то могли отдохнуть и набраться сил. После путешествия на бочках, Бильбо снова свалилась с жаром. Но уход в Эсгароте сделал свое дело, и она быстро встала на ноги.  


 

* * *

  
— Бильбо, я бы хотел извиниться перед тобой от лица всех нас. — Сказал Балин, привставая из-за стола.

Это был их первый совместный ужин после того, как Бильбо выздоровела.

— За что? — удивилась Бильбо.

— За то, что мы сомневались в тебе. — Ответил Балин.

— Извинения приняты. — Улыбнулась Бильбо.

— Позволь задать тебе вопрос. — Продолжил Балин. — Зачем нужны были все эти переодевания?

— Не знаю, — Бильбо пожала плечами. — Так было проще.

— И последний вопрос. У тебя в роду, случайно, не было гномов? Ты довольно храбрая для женщины. — Лукаво спросил Балин.

— Нет, но, говорят, были эльфы. — Ответила Бильбо, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией Торина.

Может, хоть это сможет остудить его пыл? Кроме того, она ведь не лгала. Было что-то такое в их туковской породе. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь из Туков срывался на поиски приключений. Слухи же не берутся из ниоткуда, верно?

Торин не обратил на ее слова никакого внимания, по крайней мере, не подал виду.

— Прошу извинить меня, мне нужно отдохнуть. — Сказала Бильбо, поднимаясь с места. — Голова все еще кружится.

 

* * *

 

 Когда шум на улице стих, Бильбо наконец-то решилась выбраться наружу и подышать свежим воздухом. Она завернула за угол дома и прошла по деревянным мосткам. Из-за тучи вышел растущий месяц, его света было достаточно, чтобы вырвать из темноты Одинокую гору и посеребрить ее склоны. Бильбо глубоко вдохнула прохладный воздух и прислушалась — вокруг царила тишина, только из трактира доносились обрывки песен и веселый смех, да слышался тихий плеск воды о сваи мостков. Но ей не удалось долго понаслаждаться тишиной. За углом послушались шаги. Она даже не стала оборачиваться, потому что знала, кто это.

— Я тебя обыскался, — сказал Торин, подходя ближе. — Опять хочешь заболеть?

 Он снял свой плащ и накинул ей на плечи.

 — Мне не холодно, — Бильбо попыталась избавиться от плаща, но потом передумала.

 Пускай, в этом нет ничего страшного. Это всего лишь плащ, не так ли?

 Торин, тем временем, облокотился о перила мостков и бросил взгляд на Гору.

— Расскажи мне об Эреборе. — Нарушила молчание Бильбо.

 Торин удивленно посмотрел на нее и усмехнулся.

 — Скоро ты сама все увидишь. Великую сокровищницу Трора, скрытую глубоко в недрах Горы. Золотые слитки, монеты, россыпи драгоценных камней…

— Нет, не о золоте. — Перебила его Бильбо.

— Да, у тебя в роду точно не было гномов. — Вновь усмехнулся Торин. — Хорошо, тогда слушай. Когда наш народ вытеснили с Дальнего Севера, нам пришлось перебраться к этой горе, и мы всерьез взялись за нее, изрыли вдоль и поперек. Добывая драгоценные камни и металлы, мы расширяли залы, вгрызаясь все глубже и глубже. Это не просто гора, это целый город. Неприступная крепость. Просторные залы, большие кузни, ювелирные мастерские, оружейные, богатые жилые покои... До пришествия Смауга Эребор был великим королевством. Из-под главных ворот вытекал бурный поток. В закатном солнце казалось, что из-под горы течет река расплавленного золота. Когда-то этот край был живым и зеленым. Вокруг Горы расстилались поля, у самого подножия с ранней весны до поздней осени цвел вереск. Дракон оставил от этих полей выжженную пустошь. И вряд ли на ней что-то растет сейчас. Не осталось ничего, кроме пепла. Но, скоро правлению этой твари придет конец.

На несколько минут повисла тишина.

— Ты так уверен, что все получится? — спросила Бильбо, отчего-то шепотом.

— Иначе и быть не может. — Прошептал Торин.

Бильбо поняла, что она смотрит Торину в глаза уже целую вечность. Внезапно он оказался слишком близко. Почувствовав на своих губах его горячее дыхание, а на своей талии его руки, она закрыла глаза.

— Бильбо! Торин! — послышался совсем близко голос Кили.

Бильбо ойкнула и отскочила от Торина на несколько шагов. Мгновение спустя из-за угла показался Кили.

— А, вот вы где! Вас уже все… ищут… — Кили осекся, наткнувшись на взгляд Торина. — Л-ладно, я пойду, скажу остальным, что все в порядке…

— Выпорю. — Выдохнул сквозь зубы Торин.

Кили изменился в лице и поспешил убраться подальше.

Торин тяжело вдохнул и повернулся к Бильбо.

— Спасибо, я уже согрелась. — Сказала Бильбо, возвращая ему плащ. — Я пойду в дом… Уже поздно…

Проводив Бильбо взглядом, Торин облокотился на перила и закурил, хмуро глядя на Гору.

 

* * *

 

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, Бильбо закрыла дверь и прижалась к ней спиной. Щеки горели. Она пощупала лицо, ладони были ледяными и приятно холодили. Неужто, опять жар? Этого еще не хватало. Бильбо умылась холодной водой из кувшина и упала на кровать. Она зарылась головой в подушку и попыталась избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Полежав так с полчаса, она решила, что будет лучше, если она ляжет спать. Забравшись под одеяло, она мгновенно уснула.

Но сон не принес долгожданного покоя.

Ей снилось, что она идет по какому-то узкому туннелю. Воздух был сухим и горячим, и ее шаги отдавались гулким эхом. Наконец, в конце туннеля забрезжил тусклый красноватый свет. Подойдя ближе, она поняла, что находится у входа в сокровищницу. На груде золота спал дракон. В зале было темно и она видело только силуэт, но она точно знала, что это дракон. Бильбо пошарила в кармане в поисках кольца, но нащупала только пустоту. Подняв голову, она поняла, что дракон проснулся и смотрит на нее. Бильбо бросилась в туннель, все вокруг было охвачено огнем. Почувствовав жар и запах гари, она вскрикнула и проснулась. Постель была смята, одеяло валялось на полу. Сердце билось где-то у горла, готовое выпрыгнуть в любую минуту. Поняв, что это был всего лишь сон, она упала на кровать и еще долго не могла отдышаться. Взглянув в окно на гору, она поежилась. Этот темный силуэт уже давно не давал ей покоя. Скоро их путешествие подойдет к концу, и она боялась этого конца. С этими мыслями она забылась тяжелым беспокойным сном.

Бильбо проснулась ближе к полудню. В доме уже кипела жизнь. Кто-то напевал песню, слышался грохот и какая-то возня. Все было как всегда.

Бильбо размышляла, стоит ли ей вообще выходить из комнаты и попадаться на глаза Торину.

Она перевернулась на бок и лениво смотрела, как в столбе солнечного света пляшут пылинки.

С тоской подумав о завтраке, она оделась и отправилась в комнату, которая служила им и гостиной, и каминный залом, и столовой.

Видимо, завтрак она проспала. Со стола уже было убрано, и гномы были заняты своими делами. Не хватало только Торина, Двалина и Фили.

— А где остальные? — Спросила Бильбо.

— Пошли с Торином в город договариваться о припасах и оружии. — Ответил Балин.

При упоминании Торина, Кили обиженно фыркнул. Он сидел в углу мрачнее тучи и точил нож. Видимо, Торин сдержал свое слово.

— Когда мы выступаем?

— Сегодня как раз будем решать. — Ответил Балин. — После обеда будет совет, не опаздывай.

Наскоро позавтракав, Бильбо отправилась на мостки за домом. Стояла теплая погода, на воде играли солнечные блики. Бильбо потянулась и взглянула на гору. Предрассветный сон почти стер из памяти ночной кошмар, но в душе все равно, как заноза, сидела какая-то неясная тревога. Бильбо села, свесив ноги, и начала расчесывать волосы. Она так и не остригла их, и теперь они ужасно мешались. Гребень то и дело цеплялся за путаные после сна пряди, и приходилось разбирать их пальцами.

От этого занятия ее отвлекли шаги. Обернувшись, она увидела Бофура.

— Не возражаешь? — спросил Бофур, подойдя ближе.

Бильбо кивнула и подвинулась. Бофур сел с ней рядом и хмуро начал раскуривать трубку.

— Ну, видимо, Торина можно поздравить? — осторожно спросил Бофур, выдохнув струйку дыма.

— С чем? — Удивилась Бильбо.

— Ну, как с чем… — Бофур многозначительно замолчал и снова затянулся.

— А… Ты об этом. — Усмехнулась Бильбо. — И кто распространяет эти гнусные слухи?

— Кили вчера прибежал. Глаза как блюдца, запыхался. Ели вытащили из него, что он такое увидел.

— Значит, трепку он получил заслуженно. — Заключила Бильбо, продолжая распутывать волосы. — Видеть он ничего не видел, но с фантазией у него все хорошо.

Бофур усмехнулся, кажется даже с каким-то облегчением.

— Да, Торин вчера занимался воспитанием. Сурово, но в меру, что у него не отнять. Разбаловал он их с Фили.

Бильбо хмыкнула. Торин у нее совершенно не вязался со словом «разбаловал». Но, Бофуру было виднее.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Бофур курил, щурясь на ярком солнце. Закончив, он выбил трубку и потянулся.

— Позволь мне. — Бофур протянул руку за гребнем. — Нет сил смотреть, как ты мучаешься.

— Справишься? — С сомнением спросила Бильбо.

— Думаешь, я не совладаю с гребнем? — усмехнулся Бофур.

Пожав плечами, Бильбо отдала ему гребень и повернулась к нему спиной.

Сначала Бофур насвистывал какую-то песенку, а потом начал о чем-то рассказывать, но Бильбо почти его не слушала, задремав на солнце.

В памяти начал всплывать вчерашний сон, Бильбо вздрогнула и выпрямилась.

— Ну, вот и все. — Объявил Бофур.

Проведя по волосам руками, она нащупала несколько тоненьких косичек, которые не давали остальным волосам лезть в лицо.

— Я немножко увлекся. — Сказал в свое оправдание Бофур.

— Спасибо. — Улыбнулась Бильбо. — Мне нравится.

— Теперь тебя почти невозможно отличить от гнома. — Усмехнулся Бофур, помогая ей подняться.

Бильбо снова посмотрела на гору и нахмурилась.

— Тебя что-то тревожит? — Спросил Бофур.

— Мне приснился странный сон. — Тихо ответила Бильбо. — Мне снилась сокровищница и…. дракон.

Бофур тихо присвистнул.

— Он дыхнул на меня своим пламенем. — Продолжила Бильбо. — И… и я проснулась.

— Не к добру это. — Сказал Бофур, и, поймав ее испуганный взгляд, добавил. — Брось, это всего лишь сон.

— Да, наверное. — Бильбо сделала глубокий вдох и пошла прочь с мостков.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, она долго изучала свое отражение в зеркале, и с ужасом пришла к выводу, что теперь ей просто необходимо платье. Теперь она смотрелась совершенно нелепо в своей обычной одежде.

 

* * *

 

За обедом гномы с интересом косились на нее, но никто ничего не сказал.  
  
Закончив обед, они собрались за столом перед картой, как тогда, целую вечность назад в норе у Бильбо.

— Сначала нам нужно будет подняться вверх по течению по реке Быстротечной. Потом пересечь выжженную пустошь. — Размышлял вслух Балин. — Что плохо, там нет ни деревьев, ни кустов, в случае чего, негде будет укрыться. И хотя дракона не видели уже 60 лет, все равно нужно преодолеть это место как можно быстрее.

— Нам нужно взять к северо-западу от реки. — Сказал Торин. — Можно будет разбить лагерь на западном склоне южного отрога.

— Думаешь, Воронья Высота будет безопасным местом? — Спросил Балин.

— На месте разберемся. — Ответил Торин. — Разобьем лагерь и осмотримся.

— Для начала нужно добраться до самой горы. — Мрачно сказала Бильбо. — Что такое Воронья Высота?

— Там находился сторожевой пост. — Ответил Балин. — Во время правления Трора там жило семейство во́ронов. Не нужно путать их с воро́нами. Во́роны мудрые и благородные птицы. Наш народ часто использовал их, чтобы посылать вести. За это мы отплачивали им всякими блестящими безделицами. Даже не знаю, осталось ли там сейчас что-то. С тех пор, как Смауг занял гору, все живое покинуло эти края. Да и сам сторожевой пост может быть разрушен.

— Выступаем в конце недели. — Объявил Торин. — Будет полнолуние, это нам на руку. Когда ступим на Пустошь, луна как раз начнет убывать. Местность открытая, будет лучше, если нас не будет видно ночью.  
  
От этих слов Торина у Бильбо все похолодело внутри. Они выступают в конце недели. Она не помнила, как добралась до своей комнаты. В памяти всплыли все те ужасы, которые она пережила за время путешествия: загадки в темноте, побег от гоблинов, погоня орков, сосна над пропастью, пауки, плен в Лихолесье. Сейчас вся ее решимость куда-то внезапно делась. Ее начала бить дрожь. Ей хотелось стать совсем крошечной, спрятаться, чтобы никто не мог ее найти. Бильбо сунула руку в карман и нащупала прохладный металл кольца, которое так и просилось скользнуть на палец. Ей мучительно хотелось раствориться в сумраке, который сразу же опускается вокруг, стоит надеть его.  
Она не отреагировала на стук в дверь. Стук повторился и, спустя мгновение, дверь открылась.  
Бильбо так спешила, что забыла запереть ее.

 

* * *

  
Бофур следил за Бильбо весь вечер. Она была сама не своя, ее мучили кошмары, а сейчас она бледнела на глазах. Он решил проверить все ли в порядке, и последовал за ней. Бильбо не открыла на стук, и он толкнул дверь. Она была не заперта и открылась с тихим скрипом. Бильбо стояла у окна, и, не отрываясь, смотрела на гору.

— У тебя все в прядке? — Спросил Бофур, трогая ее за плечо.

Она вздрогнула и повернулась к нему.

— Мне страшно. — Прошептала она. — Я хочу домой.  
  
Всхлипнув, она прижалась к Бофору и зарылась лицом в его рубаху. Бофур обнял ее и пытался успокоить, но понял, что словами он ничего не добьется. Подхватив ее на руки, он опустился с ней на кровать и прижимал ее к себе, поглаживая по голове, пока всхлипы не прекратились. Заметив, что Бильбо уснула, он положил ее на кровать, и, накрыв ее одеялом, тихо вышел.  
  
В коридоре он чуть не столкнулся с Торином.

— Не тревожь ее, она спит. — Сказал Бофур.

— В такое время? — удивился Торин.

— Я насилу ее успокоил. — Сказал Бофур, и, поймав непонимающий взгляд Торина, добавил. — Неужели ты не видишь, что с ней приходит?

— Вижу, поэтому и пришел. — Ответил Торин. — Но она сильная, справится. Всегда справлялась.

— Нельзя быть сильным все время. — Возразил Бофур.

— Можно. Или ты будешь сильным, или сгинешь. Нам всем нелегко.

— Да, Торин, тебя так воспитали, всех нас так воспитали. Но, ты забываешь, что она другая. И в конечном итоге она сломается. — Вздохнул Бофур. — Ты сам знаешь, что вода точит даже самый твердый камень.

Бофур ушел, оставив Торина размышлять над своими словами. Торин осторожно вошел в комнату Бильбо и, убедившись, что она спит, затворил за собой дверь.  
  
На следующее утро Бильбо вышла из своей комнаты, на первый взгляд, как ни в чем не бывало. Она была бледнее обычного и глаза слегка припухли от слез. Но, больше ничего не выдавало того, что произошло накануне.

Все уже куда-то разбрелись, только Бофур сидел в углу и вырезал что-то из дерева.

Заметив Бильбо, он поднялся.

— Ну, как ты? — Осторожно спросил он.

— Все в порядке. — Ответила Бильбо. — Я хотела извиниться…

— Тебе не за что извиняться. — Улыбнулся Бофур.

— И еще… — Бильбо покраснела от смущения, и, поднявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала Бофура в щеку. — Спасибо.

Она быстро направилась к выходу, а Бофур в изумлении остался смотреть ей в след, держась за щеку.

В дверях Бильбо столкнулась с Торином.

— Почему ты ничего не сказала вчера? — Спросил Торин.

Бильбо медленно подняла на него глаза, и Торину стоило больших усилий сохранить каменное выражение лица. У нее во взгляде была смесь смертельной усталости и боли, но, в то же время, этот взгляд испепелял на месте.

— А ты спрашивал? — Тихо ответила Бильбо, и, не глядя на него, вышла из дома.

 

* * *

 

Когда они пустились в путь к Одинокой горе, осень уже вступила в свои права. Дул холодный ветер, небо нахмурилось, и в любой момент мог пойти дождь. Путники погрузили свою поклажу в три большие лодки, и двинулись на север. Бильбо сидела на корме, закутавшись в плащ, и с тоской смотрела на отдаляющейся город. Накануне в честь их отбытия устроили пышный пир. Столы накрыли на площади перед ратушей, застолье освещали факелы и полная луна. Бургомистр говорил много, в основном о том, как все будут жить, когда Король-под-Горой вернется на трон и из-под горы снова потечет рекой золото. Никто не заботился о том, что в горе по-прежнему находился дракон. Ослепленные красивыми словами, легендами и песнями, люди верили, что стоит гномам войти в гору, как все сразу же изменится. Их уверенность подогревалась вином и элем, и их радости не было предела. Лишь один человек не принимал участия в общем веселье. Он пытался образумить народ все время, пока отряд гостил в городе, напоминая людям о том, что дракон сделал с Дейлом, но его никто не слушал. Ужасы тех лет давно стерлись из памяти людей, теперь это было всего лишь старой легендой, ибо не осталось уже никого, кто помнил бы эти дни. Жители Эсгарота лишь отмахивались от него, как отмахиваются от назойливой мошкары.

 Сейчас этот человек стоял в полном одиночестве на причале, накинув на голову капюшон своего плаща, и хмуро смотрел вслед лодкам.

 

* * *

 

Путники пересекли озеро и вышли на реку Быстротечную. Этот путь занял у них три дня. Наконец, они причалили к западному бегу и вытащили лодки на сушу — потом их должны были забрать люди из Эсгарота.

Теперь от горы их отделяла только драконья пустошь. Это был унылый край. Под ногами была безжизненная серая земля, поросшая пожухлой травой. То тут, то там виднелись низкие колючие кустарники с желтыми слабыми листьями. Ягоды на них было сморщенные и несъедобные. Путники сразу приуныли. За день они прошли не так много, как хотелось бы, и хотя путь шел по ровной местности, он выматывал не меньше пути через горы. Казалось, эта земля просто высасывает из них силы.

К ночи сильно похолодало, и трава покрылась инеем. Наломав веток кустарника и собрав сухостой, они развели костер рядом с валуном, который закрывал их от пронизывающего ветра. Огонь жадно пожирал тонкие сухие ветки и почти не давал тепла, но этого было достаточно, чтобы приготовить еду.

Бильбо сидела у костра и грела руки. Она была рада, что наконец-то может вытянуть уставшие ноги и отдохнуть.

— Как ты? — Спросил Торин, присаживаясь рядом.

— Что? — Спросила Бильбо, отрываясь от своих мыслей.

— Я спросил как ты. — Повторил Торин. — Полагаю, я должен извиниться перед тобой.

— За что? — Удивилась Бильбо.

— За то, что я был так слеп. Видишь ли... — Торин обвел лагерь задумчивым взглядом. — Все они пошли в этот поход по своей воле. И я безмерно благодарен им за это. Я предпочту их целой армии гномов с Железных холмов. Тем не менее, я в ответе за них. И я в ответе за тебя. Но я не могу уследить за всем, как бы мне этого не хотелось.

Бильбо внимательно посмотрела на него. Отсветы пламени играл на его лице, высвечивая его золотом, под глазами залегли густые тени. Он казался уставшим и измотанным.

— Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос. — Напомнил Торин.

— Все в порядке. — Ответила Бильбо, и, поймав его недоверчивый взгляд, добавила, — Правда, все хорошо. Мне теперь даже немного стыдно.

— Нет ничего постыдного в страхе. — Сказал Торин.

— Возможно. — Ответила Бильбо. — Но я больше не боюсь.

— С каждым днем вы все больше удивляете меня, Господин Взломщик. — Усмехнулся Торин.

— Почему? — Спросила Бильбо. — Ведь от того что я буду бояться, ничего не изменится, и дракон не перестанет быть драконом. Мы уже столько всего пережили, хорошего и плохого, и каждый раз удача была на нашей стороне. Неужели в этот раз будет как-то иначе? Будет глупо погибнуть в самом конце, когда мы уже почти достигли цели.

— Ты так уверена, что все закончится хорошо?

Кажется, у них уже был такой разговор, когда-то давно, целую вечность назад.

— Иначе и быть не может. — Улыбнулась Бильбо. — В сказках все всегда заканчивается хорошо.

— Я знаю множество сказок и легенд, где все заканчивается плохо. — Заметил Торин.

— Я верю в хороший конец. И, потом, по вечерам, я буду рассказывать эту историю своим детям. Или даже напишу книгу. — Бильбо мечтательно улыбнулась и подняла голову к небу.

К вечеру погода прояснилась. Ветер разогнал тучи, и у них над головой было по-осеннему темное небо, усыпанное звездами. Убывающая луна то и дело скрывалась за обрывками облаков. Только сейчас Бильбо заметила, что здешние звезды были чужими и незнакомыми. Прежде чем отправиться спать, она еще немного посидела у костра, размышляя о том, насколько далеко она теперь была от дома. Она замерзла, и ей хотелось как можно скорее завернуться в одеяло.

 

* * *

  


Уснуть Бильбо так и не удалось — сколько она ни ворочалась, она так и не смогла согреться. Наконец, она поднялась и направилась к костру.

— Не спится? — Спросил Торин, расстилающий свой лежак.

Бильбо неуверенно кивнула и поежилась. Ее бил озноб, и она продолжала кутаться в одеяло.

— Иди сюда. — Торин кивнул на место рядом с собой.

— Что? Нет! Нет-нет-нет. — Бильбо замахала на него руками. — Даже не думай.

— Я всего лишь предлагаю тебе согреться. — Пожал плечами Торин. — Но, если хочешь, можешь мерзнуть дальше.

Бильбо задумалась. На одной чаше весов была ее гордость, на другой спокойный сон. Спустя мгновение она признала свое поражение.

Пока Торин отдавал последние перед отбоем распоряжения и назначал часовых, Бильбо перетащила свой лежак к лежаку Торина, улеглась и хорошенько завернулась в одеяло.

Заслышав его шаги, Бильбо закрыла глаза и притворилась, что уже спит.

Торин улегся и бережно прижал ее к себе. От его прикосновений Бильбо сразу же бросило в жар. Когда чувство неловкости прошло, она осмелилась устроиться поудобнее. Торин дышал ровно и глубоко, видимо, он уже спал. От него пахло костром и табаком, этот запах смешивался с холодным ветром, который уносил мысли Бильбо прочь от Одинокой горы. У нее было ощущение, словно она снова маленькая девочка, начитавшаяся перед сном сказок о битвах, драконах и далеких королевствах. Она уснула с улыбкой на губах — впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя в полной безопасности.

 


End file.
